lettre perdue
by l'ange rouge
Summary: et si harry trouvait une lettre qui ne lui était pas adressée? et s'il voulait en savoir plus sur cette personne? coécriture avec une copine, à vous de voir si l'idée vous tente...
1. Chapter 1

_Ceci est une fic en binôme avec ma chouchou, elle aussi l'auteure de fanfic Harry Potter. (Nouvelle vie c'est d'elle et c'est génial même si ce n'est pas mon couple favori, allez lire!)_

_Le principe est simple : je voulais écrire un fic dans le même style que «écris-moi» mais cett__e fois ni Harry ni Draco ne savent__ qui est l'autre. Pour innover je voulais que les lettres, car il s'agit de lettres, ne soient pas écrites par la même personne et soient écrites sans concertation._

_Moi je fais Dray et ma copine notre Ryry chéri, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle écrit et elle ne sait pas ce que j'écris._

_Petit message de la co-auteure__: je tiens à préciser que je suis également la correctrice de l'histoire (d'ailleurs si j'oublie des fautes n'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir) parce que, même si j'adore ma petite Réda, c'est un vraie catastrophe en orthographe__ et en grammaire__… Je pense que vous l__'__avez déjà remarqué… J'espère seulement que je ne serais pas en panne d'imagination, mais connaissant Réda ça ne risque pas!__ L'histoire se passe après la mort de Sirius et le passage d'Ombrage à Poudlard, donc Draco et Harry sont en sixième année. Je vous préviens tout de suite mon Harry risque de ne pas être très gay… enfin pas très joyeux quoi!! Parce que gay il l'est... Eh oui, cette fic finira surement en slash (c'est pas pour tout de suite malheureusement et ce sera certainement Réda qui se chargera d'écrire se passage…) donc homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Maintenant assez parlé voici l'intro:_

Par ce début d'après midi pluvieux, une ombre montait précipitamment à la volière alors que tous les autres élèves étaient encore dans la grande salle. Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpentards et autres conneries, arriva enfin en haut de ce foutu nid de chouettes et se dirigea vers le majestueux hibou familiale. Rapidement il attacha sa lettre à la patte de l'animal et lui murmura sa destination à l'oreille. Sans regarder derrière lui il partit précipitamment, ne souhaitant pas être surpris en ces lieux.

Bien mal lui en prit car s'il avait tourné la tête, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, il aurait vu que sa précieuse lettre n'avait pas été bien fixée et que le hibou était parti sans, laissant la lettre blanche sur le sol sombre de la pièce...

_C'est court mais c'est qu'une intro..._

_Alors? Vous pensez quoi de l'idée?_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry se servit une tasse de café bien noir dans l'espoir de se réveiller. Les bavardements autour de lui ne faisaient qu'empirer son mal de tête. C'était la même chose tous les matins depuis la mort de Sirius. Les cauchemars le réveillaient chaque nuit et le gryffondor ne se souvenait pas depuis quand il n'avait pas eu une nuit de sommeil dépassant les trois heures. Il regarda d'un air dégoutté Ron qui s'empiffrer de tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Il grignota son toast sans appétit ignorant volontairement les regards inquiets d'Hermione. La jeune fille n'arrêter pas de lui dire qu'il devait en parler à quelqu'un – c'est-à-dire Dumbledore. Mais pour Harry il était hors de question qu'il aille discuter avec le directeur après ce qui s'était passé en juin dernier. Harry s'était plusieurs fois énervé contre Hermione à ce sujet mais Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis n'arrivaient pas à saisir qu'il voulait garder certaine chose pour lui, comme ses cauchemars et ce qu'il faisait quand il « disparaissait ». Il se demanda vaguement quelle serait leurs réaction quand ils découvriraient la prophétie dont il ne leur avait toujours pas parlé. Mais il se doutait qu'ils finiraient par l'apprendre, il ricana ce serait certainement le vieux fou qui le leur dirait. Le cours de ses pensées fut coupé par l'arrivée des hiboux. Il eut un sourire triste et nostalgique, il ne recevait plus de courrier maintenant. Les rares lettres qu'Hedwige lui portait auparavant était celle de son parrain ou la gazette du sorcier, hors il avait arrêté son abonnement depuis l'année dernière et Sirius… Harry soupira. Un bruissement d'ailes attira son attention. Hedwige se tenait devant lui, une lettre dans le bec. Fronçant les sourcils, il prit la lettre et donna le reste de son toast à la chouette. Il s'interrogeait sur l'identité de la personne qui était susceptible de lui avoir écrit. Il déplia lentement le parchemin et fut bien surpris de ce qu'il lut :

_Salut ma grande... _

_Non pas de formule compliquée pour toi ça ne sert plus à rien, depuis que tu m'appelles, je cite, « platinum » j'ai perdu toute crédibilité auprès de toi !_

_Je sais que tu ne peux rien pour moi mais j'ai envie de me confier à quelqu'un et tu es la seule en qui j'ai toute confiance. Par moment je regrette que beaubâton soit uniquement une école de fille. Tu me manque un peu en ce moment... non je ne te drague pas, loin de moi cette idée!_

_C'est juste que j'en ai un peu mare de devoir jouer le petit con avec tous ceux qui m'entourent. Le pire c'est qu'une grande partie de ces crétins m'admire pour ça. Ça t'est déjà arrivé de faire quelque chose que tu regrettes aussi tôt ? Moi ça m'arrive tout le temps ! Je n'ai cependant pas le choix, tu connais la réaction de mon père si je me mets à devenir sympathique, quand à ma mère, une crise de grande envergure en serait la clé ! Alors je continue de jouer au con, chose que je fais très bien !_

_Enfin, je suppose que pour toi ce n'est pas simple non plus. J'ai appris que le seigneur des ténèbres avait réalisé quelques attaques en France, j'espère de tout cœur que tu n'as rien et que vous n'êtes pas touchés par les attaques de ce dingue. Je ne sais pas si je dois tout te raconter après tout tu n'aimes pas que je me plaigne et tu as bien raison mais si je ne le fais pas je vais devenir complètement fou. Enfin il y a cependant des choses intéressantes à faire ici. Il me semble que je t'ai déjà parlé de ce garçon que j'aime embêter il ne le sait pas mais si il n'était pas la je m'ennuierais ferme ici. Je te laisse ici et j'arrête de me lamenter sur mon sort, je prie pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien._

_Ton cher « platinum » le seul, l'unique._

Visiblement la lettre ne lui était pas destinée.

- Où l'as-tu trouvée ? demanda-t-il à Hedwige.

Cette dernière hulula gentiment avant de s'envoler hors de la grande salle. Harry haussa les épaules, rangea le parchemin dans son sac et partit pour son premier cour de la journée : potions.

Harry s'écroula en soupirant dans l'un de fauteuils devant la cheminée dans la salle commune des rouges et or. La journée avait été épuisante, sans compter son mal de tête qui n'avait fait qu'empirer. Harry n'osait pas aller à l'infirmerie demander une potion antidouleur, de peur de devoir passer toute la nuit dans l'antre de l'infirmière de Poudlard. Harry sortit la lettre de son sac ainsi qu'un parchemin vierge et de quoi écrire. Le courrier l'avait obsédé toute la journée, et Harry souhaitait y répondre ne serait-ce que pour dire à l'envoyeur qu'elle n'avait pas été portée à la bonne personne. Mordillant le bout de sa plume, le gryffondor chercha l'inspiration.

Harry relut sa lettre et bien qu'il ait l'air un peu désespéré, il la trouva correcte. Il se rendit rapidement à la volière et choisit un hibou de l'école pour envoyer la lettre. Hedwige lui lança un regard courroucé.

- Désolé ma belle, mais tout le monde sait que tu es ma chouette. Si c'est un élève, il t'aurait reconnu tout de suite…

_Il la caressa et rentra dans son dortoir. Ce soir là, il se coucha avec l'espoir que l'autre garçon lui_

répondrait.

_Voila pour ce chapitre alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? _

_Ookami veut dire loup en japonais._


	3. Chapter 3

_Assis à la table de sa maison, un grand bol de café devant lui, Draco Malfoy contemplait le reste de sa maison avec, caché sous son masque d'indifférence, un profond dégout. Il se sentait mal entouré par cette bande de parasite et ne souhaitait qu'une chose pour le moment: que cette idiote de Pansy lui foute la paix. Lorsque les hiboux entrèrent dans la grande salle, il n'y jeta qu'un regard indifférent. Après tout son amie ne pouvait pas lui avoir déjà répondu. Ce fut donc avec surprise qu'il vit un hibou se poser prés de lui avec deux lettres accrochées à ces pattes. Fronçant les sourcils il reconnut la lettre qu'il avait envoyée à son amie. Inquiet il se leva rapidement, bousculant Pansy sans ménagement et quitta la grande salle sans un regard en arrière. Tous les élèves qui le croisèrent s'écartèrent de son chemin, chacun craignant de voir la colère du prince des Serpentards s'abattre sur lui. Arrivé dans sa chambre il referma vivement la porte derrière lui et ouvrit précipitamment la lettre non-identifiée :_

_Salut, platinum,_

_Je me permets de t'appeler ainsi car c'était le seul nom, ou plutôt surnom présent dans ta lettre. En réalité, ta lettre n'est pas arrivée à destination. J'aurais peut être même pas dû la lire puisque je me suis rendu compte dés les premiers mots qu'elle ne m'était pas destinée : je suis un mec…_

_Enfin bref, ma curiosité a été la plus forte et j'ai lu la lettre jusqu'au bout. Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses car tu dois surement être énervé qu'un étranger se soit permis de lire ton courrier. Du moins moi je le serais…_

_Tu dois te demandé pourquoi je t'écris. En premier lieu pour te dire que ton amie n'a pas reçu ce parchemin et aussi pour te le renvoyer, je n'ai pas le droit de le garder, après tout il ne m'était pas adressé. Et puis j'avoue aussi que ça m'a intrigué, je veux dire, ce que t'as écrits, ça m'a fait cogiter toute la journée. Pourquoi t'es obligé de te comporter comme un con ? Enfin ça ne me regarde pas. Mais sache juste une chose c'est que tu n'es pas le seul à regretter tes actes, même si je doute que tes actes entraines la mort de personnes qui te sont chères ?_

_Désolé, je me suis un peu emporté, cette lettre n'avait pour but, à la base, que de te dire que ton amie n'avait pas reçu ta lettre._

_Je comprendrais que tu ne répondes pas, mais si t'as envi de le faire n'hésite pas, même si ça m'étonnerait que tu le fasses. Qui aurait envie de parler à mec qui déprime complètement et qui n'a même pas le courage de se jeter de la tour d'astronomie ? Enfin tu fais comme tu veux…_

_Amitiés,_

_Ookami._

_Ps : tu doute certainement que ce n'est pas mon vrai nom… Comme je sais que platinum n'est pas le tien. Disons que je préfère garder un certain anonymat. Et je ne te demanderais pas ton nom. Juste une chose, t'es un élève de Poudlard ?_

_Dans la tête de Draco une grande quantité de sentiments se bousculait. Le soulagement de savoir que son amie n'avait rien, la colère due au fait que cet homme s'était permis de lire son courrier et puis enfin, l'amusement, la compassion et une joie infinie d'être tombé sur un garçon qui lui ressemblait. Avec un petit sourire le Serpentard se dirigea vers son bureau et prit de quoi écrire. Un dernier regard sur sa montre finit de le décider : il lui restait une bonne demi-heure avant ces cours, il avait le temps de répondre à ce mystérieux Ookami..._


	4. Chapter 4

Harry reçut la lettre de « platinium » deux jours après avoir envoyé la sienne. C'est un hibou grand duc de l'école qui la lui apporta. Ce doutant de l'origine du courrier, il décida de ne pas l'ouvrir et la fourra dans son sac entre ses livres de cour. Il préférait lire le parchemin quand il serait seul pour ne pas avoir à subir les innombrables questions qui ne manqueraient pas de pleuvoir sur lui. Il ignora les regards curieux et interrogatifs de ses amis et se rendit à son cours de métamorphose. Il ne leur avait pas parlé de la première lettre ni de sa décision de correspondre avec ce « platinium ». Hermione lui rabâcherait un nombre incalculable de fois que c'était dangereux de se livrer à un parfait inconnu qui avait toutes les chances d'être du coté de Voldemort. Mais Harry lui savait que ce n'était pas le cas puisque platinium s'inquiétait pour son amie ! Et Ron lui ne comprendrait pas qu'il veuille parler et se confier avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hermione et lui. Harry avait donc pris la décision de ne rie dire à personne et de continuer secrètement sa correspondance.

La matinée passa sans qu'il n'ait le temps de lire le parchemin. Harry appréhendait quelque peu la réaction de l'autre garçon. Serait-il furieux qu'il se soit permis de lire son courrier et se contentait il de lui répondre seulement pour l'insulter ? Chose qu'Harry trouvait étrange. Enfin ça ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un prendrait la peine de lui écrire pour l'insulter. Harry redoutait surtout que platinium ne veule pas suivre une correspondance avec lui. Ce ne fut que pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie qu'Harry put enfin lire le parchemin. Il extirpa la lettre de son sac et la glissa parmi ses notes de cours. Prenant gare que personne ne le voit, il déroula le parchemin et entama sa lecture la gorge nouée.

_Cher ookami,_

_Bien que je doive être en colère après toi je t'écris pour te remercier,_

_Au moins grâce à toi je sais deux choses:_

_- un, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter si mon amie ne me répond pas;_

_- deux, il y a quelqu'un d'autre de désespéré dans ce château._

_Ne pense pas que je te pardonne ce que tu as fait pour autant mais au moins tu auras eu l'honnêteté de me le dire chose que peu de personne aurait fait quelque soit la maison à laquelle il appartient. Et puis tu as l'air aussi déprimé que moi ce qui attire une certaine sympathie à ton égard. Je suis bien de Poudlard, au cas où tu en douterais encore, et tu comprendras que je ne désire pas te dire à quelle maison j'appartiens. J'ai un peu honte que quelqu'un d'autre connaissent mon surnom, soit dit en passant débile, surtout que toi tu t'en aies choisis un qui claque! Ookami, ça veut bien dire loup ? La grande classe je dois l'avouer. C'est ton vrai surnom ou tu l'as inventé pour l'occasion ?_

_Enfin bref, je ne sais pas grand chose sur toi si ce n'est ton sexe et ton état de désespoir. Je voudrais savoir ton âge si ça ne te gène pas. Après tout il est fort possible que nous discutions encore un moment tout les deux, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient bien sur. Ne va pas croire que tes malheurs ne m'intéressent pas, bien au contraire, ils me donnent l'impression que les miens sont moins graves._

_On peut toujours essayer de correspondre, on verra bien ou ça nous mènent. Je pense en tout cas que ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal._

_A toi de voir, si le peu que tu as aperçu te tente à toi de répondre_

_Sincèrement, Platinium (non je ne change pas mon surnom)_

A la fin de la lettre, Harry relâcha sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenue. Il ressentait un profond soulagement. Ce gars acceptait de correspondre avec lui, il voulait apprendre à le connaitre ! Lui ! Harry pas le survivant ! Un sourire joyeux s'étire sur ses lèvres. Il pourrait enfin être lui-même sans que l'autre soit déçu parce qu'il ne correspondait pas aux attentes que les gens avaient de lui en tant que héros ! Harry n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir à un début de réponse puisque la cloche annonçant la fin du cours venait de résonner dans le château. Le gryffondor aurait aimé pouvoir s'isoler dans un coin pour pouvoir écrire sa réponse mais ses amis en décidèrent autrement et le trainèrent vers la grande salle malgré ses protestations.

- Harry ! Tu as déjà sauté deux repas hier ! Il faut que tu manges ! contra Hermione.

- Je te comprends pas mec, c'est bouffe est délicieuse et y en autant que tu veux ! renchérit Ron en s'empiffrant.

Harry était dégoutté par toute cette nourriture qui d'après Ron était délicieuse. Depuis son passage chez les Dursley au cour de l'été, il avait du suivre le même régime que Dudley, et la mort de Sirius, Harry n'avait plus aucun appétit. Alors que Ron prenait une troisième fois du poulet et qu'Hermione tournait un énième page à son grimoire, Harry s'éclipsa. Il se rendit dans la salle sur demande où il put rédiger tranquillement sa lettre.


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà la suite !! Merci à tous les reviewers !!! Ca nous fait trés plaisir que vous amiez notre petite fic!! Bonne lecture_

Lorsque la chouette de l'école atterrit devant Draco celui ci se permit un petit sourire, sachant pertinemment qui en était l'auteur. Lorsque la chouette s'envola de nouveau il se retrouva face au regard perplexe de Pansy, dit « le pot de colle » ou encore, dans les moments de désespoir, « le malabar mâché dans lequel je n'aurais pas du marcher ».

« Dray chéri, c'est qui qui t'écrit? »

Réprimant un frisson d'horreur dû au surnom et à ça voix, Draco planta son regard d'acier dans les prunelles de sa camarade.

« Mon courrier ne te regarde aucunement Pansy et pour la dernière fois, si tu m'appelle encore une fois par ce surnom je te le fais regretter c'est clair?

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'y t'arrive Dray chéri? »

BAF ! Toute la grande salle se retourna vers la table des Serpentards pour voir la « pauvre » Pansy dégoulinante de lait et garnie de céréales colorées. Devant elle, le bras encore levé, Draco la regardait avec un masque impassible.

« Je t'avais prévenue ma « chère » Pansy »

Sans un mot de plus il sortit de la grande salle, ravi que Pansy lui fournisse une excuse pour partir, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas fais exprès. Arrivé devant la salle de cour, dans le couloir désert, Draco regarda la lettre qu'il serrait encore dans la main. Vérifiant d'un regard qu'il était bien seul il déroula la lettre, ravi de voir apparaître l'écriture fine de son correspondant anonyme:

_Cher platinium,_

_Je m'excuse encore une fois pour avoir lu ton courrier ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop… En tout cas je suis super heureux que tu acceptes de correspondre avec moi ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point !_

_Tu voulais savoir mon âge ? J'ai 16 ans et je suis donc en sixième année. Et toi ? Tout comme toi, je tairais le nom de ma maison, je ne voudrais pas que de préjugés inter maison nous empêche de nous connaitre !_

_Tu trouve mon surnom cool ? Tant mieux même si ce n'est pas vraiment un surnom c'est plutôt une partie de moi ! Tu as raison ookami signifie loup en japonais. Tu le parles ? Moi non mais j'aimerais bien l'apprendre ! Malheureusement ça ne cour pas les rues les profs de japonais !_

_Sinon quelles sont tes passions ? Moi j'adore voler ! Je me sens libre et ça ses un sentiment magnifique ! Je dessine aussi. Je crois que je suis assez doué ! Il est vrai qu'enfermé dans un placard je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire ! Alors je m'amusais à dessiner ce que je voyais de l'extérieur !_

_Et quels cours tu préfères ? J'aime beaucoup la défense contre les forces du mal, les sortilèges, la métamorphose et les potions ! Si Snape entendait ça ! Je suis une catastrophe en cour ! Faut dire aussi qu'il aide pas ! Mais j'adore ses sarcasmes ! Tu crois qui donnerait des cours ? Ça m'étonnerait, il déteste les élèves ! C'est à se demander pourquoi il enseigne !!_

_Bon je te laisse j'ai cours ! Putain c'est DCFM ! Je hais cette prof ! Pourquoi faut toujours qu'on tombe sur des profs trop cons ?! Parce qu'à part Lupin en troisième année on a eu que des crétins !!_

_A bientôt_

_Ookami_

Refermant la lettre avec un sourire amusé Draco pensa que finalement il aimait bien cet Ookami, un garçon certes bavard mais pour une fois avec des paroles intéressante, ou alors était-ce seulement lui qui était digne d'intérêt? Qu'importe, Draco savait que ce garçon était comme lui et que, s'il y avait bien une personne qui pourrait les aider, se serait eux même. Bientôt le reste de la classe arriva, Serpentards et Griffondors réunis. Pansy, bien que changée, avait encore les cheveux trempés. Elle contourna prudemment Draco, laissant un espace de cinq mètres entre lui et elle. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la sombre classe du snapien sauvage Draco partit s'assoir dans le fond de la classe et, lorsque tous furent plongés dans leur potion, que Potter se faisait étroitement surveiller par Snape et qu'il eu terminé sa potion, il sortit un parchemin vierge de son sac et se mit à écrire la réponse à son correspondant.


	6. Chapter 6

_salut tout le monde_ ! _Voila le nouveau chapitre... bonne lecture_

Harry essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Pourquoi fallait-il que les barrières de l'école soient fortifiées pendant les cours, obligeant ainsi tous les élèves à rentrer chez leur famille respective. Dumbledore le leur avait annoncé le matin même et bien que la plupart voire la totalité de Poudlard était ravie de l'interruption imprévue, c'était loin d'être le cas pour Harry. Suite à l'annonce du directeur, le gryffondor était allé le voir, de mauvaise grâce certes, pour lui demander s'il ne pouvait pas rester pendant cette période, argumentant sur le fait qu'il ne dérangerait personne et que personne ne se rendrait compte de sa présence. Dans une dernière once de fierté, Harry s'était empêché de le supplier à genoux pour ne pas être envoyé chez les Dursley. Mais le vieil homme avait insisté sur le fait qu'aucun élève ne pouvait être présent pendant cette période d'une durée indéterminée, rajoutant que cela permettrait à Harry de bénéficier de la protection de sa famille.

- Protection, mon cul oui ! cria le garçon dans la pièce.

Il savait parfaitement que le vieux fou voulait le tenir à l'écart de toutes les actions de l'ordre. La preuve, il avait passé l'été après sa quatrième année chez son oncle sans nouvelle, idem pour l'été précédant, et il n'avait appris la prophétie que trop récemment. Mais Harry refusait de perdre complètement sa dignité. Personne ne devait savoir pourquoi il ne voulait pas retourner dans sa famille. Personne ! Il imaginait déjà les gros titres de la gazette. _Le survivant incapable de se défendre contre un simple moldu. _Non, Harry s'était juré de ne jamais en parler. Personne ne comprendrait, personne excepté peut être platinium. Mais Harry tremblait de peur et de désespoir rien qu'ne y pensant alors en parler ou pire l'écrire… C'était tout bonnement impossible pour lui. Du moins pour le moment.

Harry respira un grand coup, essayant de se calmer et de calmer les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Il ferma les yeux essayant de penser à quelque chose d'heureux. Les souvenirs de sa joie en apprenant que platinium avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui et qu'il le trouvait digne d'intérêt le submergèrent. Il se sentit bien mieux sachant qu'il avait quelqu'un sur qui compter. Il se moucha une dernière fois, s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraiche et se regarda dans le miroir. Il s'était réfugié dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde _(ça s'écrit comme ça ?)_ pour être tranquille. Pour une fois que le fantôme n'était pas dans son lieu de prédilection. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et réalisa qu'il serait en retard pour son cours de potions. Il jura, ramassa son sac et se dépêcha de filer vers les cachots. Il toqua légèrement à la porte et l'ouvrit quand un « entrez » très impersonnel lui répondit.

- Voyez-vous ça. Le grand Harry Potter nous honore de sa personne pour cette humble cours ! fit Snape sarcastique.

Ricanements de la part des serpentards, regards noirs des gryffondors.

- Mr Potter aurait-il un justificatif à son retard ?

- Non professeur… répondit Harry en serrant les poings.

- Et bien je vous suggère d'apprendre à lire l'heure !

Rires des verts et argent.

Harry serra les dents pour ne rien répondre puisque c'était visiblement ce que Snape attendait. Mais, bien qu'il ne soit pas d'humeur à supporter les sarcasmes de son professeur, Harry s'assit en silence à cotés de Ron, sortit de quoi écrire et recopia la potion du jour.

- Au fait Potter, 20 points de moins et une retenue ce soir avec Rusard.

Les gryffondors en avait visiblement assez qu'il fasse perdre des points à leur maison puisque ses camarades le fusillèrent du regard, y compris Ron et Hermione. Harry soupira, les deux heures allaient être très longues !

Un chaudron explosé et 50 points en moins plus tard, Harry sortit sortait des sombres cachots complètement déprimé. Il avait une fois de plus raté sa potion, et avait dû supporter les insultes de ses camarades pour leur avoir fait perdre 70 points en seulement deux heures de cours. Il esquiva délibérément le passage dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner et se rendit dans le parc. Il rejoignit son endroit préféré inconnu de tous même de ses amis et s'installa sous le grand saule pleureur. Il sortit son carnet de croquis et ses fusains et commença à esquisser quelques courbes sur la page vierge. Harry préférait de loin la technique moldue pour le dessin. Il savait qu'il existait des encres spéciales pour rendre vivant ses dessins, mais il trouvait plus naturel de dessiner au fusain.

Un hululement à ses cotés le sortit de sa transe et attira son attention sur le hibou qui attendait à ses cotés. Il détacha le parchemin attaché à sa patte et regarda l'oiseau s'envoler vers la volière. Il déroula la lettre et la lut un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_Salut Ookami, tu l'auras sans doute deviné c'est Platinium._

_Alors comme ça une partie de toi est un loup? Solitaire ou de meute? Moi si je devais me comparer à un animal je pense que choisirais un lion blanc, têtu , fort, royal qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, ça me résume bien. J'ai ton âge et suis donc en même année que toi. C'est étrange de se dire que l'on peu se connaitre, se croiser, voir se côtoyer tous les jours en s'ignorant totalement. A tu parler de notre correspondance à quelqu'un? Moi non, ils ne comprendraient pas, d'ailleurs ils ne me comprennent pas._

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aimes le cours de potion, il est vrai que Snape n'est pas commode et ça déprime beaucoup d'élève, nous sommes peu à apprécier cette matière. Oui, j'aime aussi cette matière, et je vais te donner un tuyau pour Snape. Fais comme s'il n'était pas là, montre lui que, quoi qu'il pense tu apprécies son cours. (Pas lui il ne te croirait pas) quand à lui demander des cours en plus... si tu n'as pas peur de te retrouver tout seul dans un cachot sombre avec lui tu peux tenter mais un conseil, reste le dos coller au mur si tu vois ce que je veux dire..._

_Je ne parle pas japonais mais ces une des langues que j'admire beaucoup. Tu aimes voler dis-tu? On a plus en commun que ce que je pensais. Moi aussi j'aime ça, c'est extraordinaire de pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut sans limite, sans règle. Notre chère prof de DCFM ne plait pas à grand monde à ce que j'entends, je ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement mais comme j'aime personne ça ne change pas grand chose. Elle n'est qu'une abrutie de plus dans le monde qui m'entoure. Je suis d' accord avec toi quand tu dis que Lupin était le meilleur de tous mais si tu veux mon avis il peut y avoir mieux que lui. J'aimerais bien voir tes dessins, tu les as montrés à quelqu'un? Tu sais quoi? Je pense que tu es quelqu'un qui a été trop seul, la preuve tu es prêt à te confier et à te lier d'amitié avec un parfais inconnu... moi aussi remarque..._

_Tu m'as demandé mes cours préférés ? C'est: DCFM (avec un autre prof), soin aux créatures magiques, répète ça et je nie tout en bloc, botanique et voilà. Dis-moi, que penses-tu de la guerre? Dans quel camp es tu? Pourquoi tu te bas? Raconte-moi un peu ta vie..._

_Amitiés, platinium_

Harry soupira. Comment dire pour quel camp il est sans trop se dévoiler ? Un parchemin vierge sur les genoux, il réfléchit un moment puis entama sa réponse. En remontant dans son dortoir quelques heures plus tard, il rangea précieusement la lettre de platinium avec les deux premières dans le double fond de sa valise où il gardait ses biens les plus précieux tels que la carte des maraudeurs, la cape d'invisibilité de son père et l'album photo qu'Hagrid lui avait donné en première année.

_A suivre…_

_Petite note de l'auteure :__ Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews !! Mais petite précision, il y a __**2**__ auteures pour cette fic ! Alors si vous ne voulez pas avoir un préavis de grève sur les bras, pensez à moi aussi un peu !!!_

_Et puis au sujet des hiboux, ils peuvent bien trouver une personne à plusieurs milliers de km alors pourquoi pas trouver une personne grâce à leur surnom ?_

_Il est vrai qu'il suffirait qu'Harry ou Draco regarde qui est le destinataire du hibou pour savoir qui est l'autre, mais déjà il n'y aurait pas d'histoire et puis, ils veulent respecter l'anonymat de l'autre !_

_A bientôt pour la suite !!! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça nous fait toujours plaisir !!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut à tous! Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews ça NOUS fait très plaisir comme à toutes les auteures. Comme l'a dit chouchou dans son petit message de la dernière fois on est deux sur cette fic. On nous a aussi demandé combien de chapitres étaient prévus alors je réponds: aucune idée! Je peux vous dire à peu prés quels sont nos objectifs (enfin plutôt les miens) : que nos deux mecs chéris se rencontrent et que ça termine en citron mais ça ce n'est pas sûr. Enfin pour les hiboux... j'avoue c'est mon idée. Avouez que c'est plausible, non ? Pour moi ces bestioles sont très intelligentes dans l'univers Potter puisqu'elles comprennent parfaitement l'humain. (Dans la vraie vie je n'ai jamais essayé lol) De plus elles sont là pour apporter du courrier alors je dirais que c'est un hasard programmé qui a fait que la lettre de dray arrive à ryry. Enfin pour le coup du courrier surveillé : rien ne ressemble plus à un hibou qu'un autre hibou, imaginez une centaine de hiboux tous semblables arriver dans la grande salle et essayez de trouver le votre... le problème est clair non? Enfin voilà je vous embête plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous. Et encore merci pour les reviews._

Assis devant la grande cheminée de la demeure familiale, Draco se laissait porter dans ses pensées par la danse des flammes. Cela faisait à peine trois heures qu'il était rentré et déjà son père s'en était pris à lui, furieux de ne pas savoir ce que Dumbledore trafiquait à Poudlard. Il avait réussi à éviter une crise de grande importance en lui annonçant quelques petites choses apprise de ci de là par ses « amis » pour faire diversion, et en lui précisant bien que sa position n'avait pas changé. Un fin sourire vint fleurir sur son visage. Il se rappelait encore du jour où il lui avait appris qu'il voulait rester neutre, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, son père l'avait bien pris surtout quand il lui avait déployé ses arguments. D'un regard distrait il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'horloge avant de sursauter. Déjà quinze heures, les compagnons de son père allaient bientôt arriver. Draco ne voulait pas les voir, il les évitait avec succès depuis un moment déjà mais s'il restait là ça ne durerait pas. Souplement il s'arracha à la douce étreinte du fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'escalier quand un bruit le fit stopper tout mouvement. Quelqu'un se dirigeait vers lui et Draco avait une petite idée sur son identité. Rapidement il fit demi tour et descendit les quelques marches qu'il avait gravies pour se planquer, avec élégance bien sur, dans un angle sombre de la pièce. Bientôt, comme il l'avait prévu il vit sa tante arriver dans la pièce avec son regard fou. Parcourant la salle des yeux elle ne vit pas son neveu mais vit sa soeur arriver.

« - Narcissia ! Où est ton fils ?

- Je ne sais pas, comme certaines personnes arrivent d'ici quelques minutes je suppose qu'il est dans sa chambre.

- Il n'y est pas, j'en viens.

- Que faisais-tu dans la chambre de mon fils et que lui veux-tu à la fin !

- Rien, rien de bien méchant je t'assure, je voulais juste voir mon cher neveu. »

Avec un sourire hypocrite Bellatrix partit vers le salon sous le regard méfiant de sa soeur. Celle-ci tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut son fils toujours caché dans l'ombre. Avec un sourire elle lui fit un petit signe de tête avant de repartir vers le salon. Lorsqu'elle fut partit Draco fonça dans l'escalier et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, il survola la pièce jusqu'à trouver se qu'il chercher. La lettre d'Ookami. Avec un soupir de soulagement il vit que sa tante ne l'avait pas touchée puisqu'elle était dans la poche de sa cape encore cachetée. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du courrier qu'il avait laissé trainer sur son bureau. Tout était éparpillé en un grand bordel signe que sa tante avait bien fouillé sans prendre la peine de le cacher. Avec un soupir il alla chercher la lettre dans sa poche. Il l'avait reçu juste avant de partir et n'avait pas eu le temps de la lire. Avec un frison d'anticipation il l'ouvrit et la lut :

_Salut platinium,_

_Alors comme ça on est de la même année ! Dire que si ça se faut on se déteste… Ça serait assez comique non ? Imagine on se déteste dans la vie mais sur papier on est amis !! Enfin j'espère que je peux te considérer comme tel ?_

_Pour un loup je serais plutôt solitaire je pense. Mais en même temps très protecteur envers ma famille, enfin si j'en avais une. Tu m'as demandé de te parler de ma vie. Je te préviens ce n'est pas très gai… Mes parents sont morts pendant la première guerre et j'ai été élevé par la sœur moldue de ma mère et son mari. Tout les deux ont horreur de la magie et me considèrent comme un monstre. Jusqu'à mes onze ans, ma chambre était un placard petit et sombre. Je devais effectuer toutes les taches ménagères et j'étais traité pire qu'un elfe de maison. Quand je faisais quelque chose qui leur déplaisait (faire de la magie involontairement ou ne pas finir à temps mes corvées) ils n'hésitaient pas à me priver de nourriture pendant des jours où à me donner des corrections dont je porte encore les traces. Ma libération fut quand je reçue ma lettre pour Poudlard. Cette école est devenue ma maison. Je me suis fait des amis et j'ai presque trouvé une seconde famille… Du moins je le croyais. Mes amis me tournent les dos et je me rends compte que personne ne me connait vraiment. Tu en c'est plus sur mon compte que certains de mes plus proches amis. Tu sais que j'aime les potions, que je dessine alors que personne d'autre n'est au courant. Comme tu dois t'en douter maintenant personne n'est au courant de notre correspondance. Disons que c'est notre petit secret !!De toute manière, mon entourage ne comprendrait pas. A quoi bon leur en parler ?_

_Pour ce qui est de la guerre, je suis du coté de la lumière, enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça… Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix… On ne m'a pas laissé l'opportunité de rester en dehors de cette foutue guerre. Si j'avais pu je pense que j'aurais préféré rester neutre… Mais ce n'est pas le cas alors j'essaye de faire avec mais c'est dur la plupart du temps. Et toi quelles sont tes opinions par rapport à Tu sais qui ?_

_Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce que tu sous entendais avec Snape ?! Remarque, on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il cache sous ses robes noires !! C'est peut être intéressant ! Voilà que mes hormones me jouent encore des tours !! lol_

_J'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore ferme l'école ! J'ai pas envie de retourner chez mon oncle ! Pas du tout. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas y retourner mais j'ai pas le choix. C'est mon fardeau…_

_A bientôt si je suis encore vivant après une semaine dans ma « famille »…_

_Ookami, très désespéré en cet instant…_

Avec un sourire compatissant Draco referma la lettre et se dirigea vers son bureau et le balaya d'un revers de la main faisant tomber les lettres de ces « amis » de Poudlard. Il posa la lettre d'Ookami à coté de lui et prit un parchemin vierge qu'il mit à plat devant lui. Écrivant rapidement la lettre, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il appela ensuite un des elfes de maison. La sordide créature apparut devant lui dans un pof sonore et s'inclina si bas et si vite que Draco crut qu'il allait se cogner la tête sur le sol.

« Maitre, que peut faire Dixel pour le maitre ? »

Avec une grimace de dégout due au titre de maitre Draco lui tendit le parchemin d'Ookami.

« Je veux que tu portes ceci dans mon coffre avec les autres et que tu reviennes avec l'un des hiboux de la famille. Si possible un qu'y n'ait jamais été envoyé à Poudlard. Oh ! Une dernière chose arrête de m'appeler maître. »

L'elfe disparut rapidement et Draco se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Cinq minutes plus tard l'elfe apparut avec l'oiseau demandé avant de disparaître rapidement. Draco regarda l'animal, il s'agissait d'un hibou noir au plumes brillante et au regard intelligeant, bien que l'animal indique clairement son rang social il décida qu'il ferait l'affaire. Il attacha le courrier à la patte de l'animal et l'envoya vers son mystérieux correspondant...


	8. Chapter 8

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa main se porta instinctivement à son joue gonflée. Un gémissement lui échappa quand ses doigts effleurèrent l'hématome qui couvrait le coté droit de son visage. Son oncle n'y était pas allé de main morte ! C'était bien la première fois qu'il le frappait au visage. Et encore, Harry avait évité le pire !

_Flash back_

_Harry était dans le garage en compagnie de son oncle qui vérifiait si son incapable de neveu avait effectué sa corvée convenablement_. _Bien sur le cachalot père trouva à chipoter : soit disant que les cartons n'étaient pas bien alignés sur l'étagère ou qu'il restait des traces sur le sol étincelant du garage. Harry retint un soupir qui aurait fini d'énerver son oncle contre lui. Le survivant était loin de se douter de ce qui allait se produire quelques minutes plus tard. Alors qu'enfin son oncle estimait que le garage était bien rangé et qu'il ordonnait à son monstre de neveu de rentrer pour préparer le diner, auquel il pourrait peut être avoir quelque chose si sa tante ne trouvait pas une excuse pour le priver de repas ; un hibou pointa le bout de son bec. Il était posé sur la boite au lettre et un hululement sonore attira l'attention de Harry et, malheureusement pour lui, celle de son oncle. Lequel manqua de s'étouffer en poussant un juron qui aurait certainement choqué le capitaine Haddock s'il l'avait entendu._

_« - Toi ! Fais disparaitre cette chose tout de suite ! »_

_Harry ne se fit pas prier et décrocha la lettre accroché à la patte du majestueux rapace. Mais le hibou ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Harry se sentit tiré en arrière par la poigne de son oncle. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur du garage, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, pour son plus malheur._

_« - Je ne veux pas de ces anomalies ici ! FAIS PARTIR CE VOLATILE ! vociféra Vernon._

_- C'est de l'école… improvisa Harry, ils veulent une réponse… Je vais…_

_- Rien du tout ! »_

_La première claque partit. La tête de Harry avec… Le jeune sorcier retint ses larmes sentant sa joue rougir. C'était bien le problème avec l'oncle Vernon, il frappait et ça faisait mal, très mal._

_« - Il faut que je réponde… Sinon il ne partira pas, tenta de se justifier le brun._

_- Amène cette bestiole à l'intérieur ! Il est hors de question que les voisins la voient et que ma famille pâtisse de ton anormalité ! »_

_Harry ne se fit pas prié et monta en vitesse dans sa chambre avant que son oncle change d'avis. Il déroula le parchemin, lut seulement le nom de l'expéditeur pour confirmer son identité. Attrapant un parchemin vierge, Harry griffonna à la va-vite quelques mots à l'intention de platinium. Il attacha la lettre à la patte du hibou, ouvrit sa fenêtre._

_« - Va-t-en, vite ! »_

_Le hibou hulula de mécontentement de devoir effectuer le trajet du retour sans se reposer auparavant mais répondit à la supplication du sorcier et s'envola dans le ciel. Harry resta quelques secondes à le regarder disparaitre dans la nuit naissante, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir lui aussi prendre son envol pour quitter cette horrible famille. Il soupira, passa une main fraiche sur sa joue dans l'espoir de diminuer la douleur cuisante. Il sursauta quand sa tante hurla son nom depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Le diner ! Il avait oublié. Il descendit en quatrième vitesse l'escalier et se précipita dans la cuisine. Il n'avait cependant pas vu son cousin qui échoué sur le canapé lui fit un croc-en-jambe. Harry s'affala lourdement sur le sol, se tordant la cheville au passage, le rire gras du porcin en fond sonore._

_« - Incapable ! Viens préparer le diner tout de suite ! lui cria sa tante depuis la cuisine. »_

_Harry boitilla jusqu'au plan de travail et entreprit de préparer le repas, maudissant son cousin. Il mettait la table quand une forte odeur de cramé envahit la cuisine. Jurant, Harry s'approcha du four et en retira le plat de lasagne complètement carbonisé. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Merlin n'était visiblement pas de son coté aujourd'hui. Il posa lentement le plat sur la table anticipant les reproches, qui ne tardèrent pas à pleuvoir. Son oncle avait levé son énorme derrière du fauteuil et abreuvait d'injure le pauvre petit ryry qui n'avait pas demandé à atterrir dans cette affreuse famille. Un claquement sonore et une douleur cuisante ramena Harry à l'instant présent. C'était la deuxième claque qu'il se prenait aujourd'hui. Non, trois. Il cessa de les compter quand le nombre dépassa les huit. Harry fut trainé dans sa chambre par la peau du cou et balancer sans ménagement sur son lit. Se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de hurler, Harry maudit Dumbledore jusqu'à la quarante douzième génération. Une fois calmé, il attrapa un vieux t-shirt et l'imbiba de l'eau de pluie durement récupérée grâce à un verre ébréché. Il plaça le tissu sur sa joue violacée, en appréciant la fraicheur. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que son oncle le frappe uniquement sur sa joue droite ? Ça aurait pu être moins pire s'il avait « équilibré » sur les deux joues… Il grimaça quand sa cheville se rappela à lui en le forçant à s'assoir. Il attrapa la lettre de platinium et la parcourut rapidement avide d'avoir des nouvelles de son ami._

_**Salut petit loup, c'est platinium mais ça tu l'as deviné non?**_

_**Tu peux continuer à me considérer comme ton ami je dois t'avouer que moi aussi je te considère comme un ami, un des rares. Je suppose que tu es chez tes moldus, je suis profondément désolé pour toi tu sais. J'espère qu'ils ne te traitent pas trop mal même si à ta dernière lettre je devine que tu en baves. Je suis content d'être si proche de toi, au point que tu me dises des choses que personne d'autre ne sait de toi. J'ai l'impression de te connaître mieux que tous les autres et pour moi c'est un signe de grande confiance. C'est vrai que l'on pourrait ne pas s'entendre mais si tu veux mon avis c'est parce qu'on ne se connait pas, je veux dire on doit avoir une image de l'autre qui n'est pas la bonne, c'est la seule explication.**_

_**Pour ce qui est de la guerre... je fais parti des personnes que tu semble envier, je suis neutre. Mes parents sont du coté de face de serpent mais pas moi. Mes parents ne veulent pas me forcer et je leur en suis très reconnaissant, malheureusement ma tante ne semble pas du même avis qu'eux et elle cherche à me prendre à part chose que je préfère éviter. Ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne m'inquiète pas mais pour ce qu'elle pourrait faire, c'est une autre histoire. Je pense que je ne resterais pas neutre longtemps dans ce conflit mais je ne sais quel camp choisir. D'un coté je suis d'accord avec les idées de face de serpent mais je trouve ses manières trop extrêmes, et puis pas question de devenir un lèche botte de ce con, je suis plus pour diriger qu'être commandé. Pas toi?**_

_**Pour se qui en est de Snape... rassure moi: il ne t'intéresse pas. Rien que d'y penser... heurk!!!**_

_**T'es malade! Ou alors sacrement en manque! D'ailleurs: tu es gay ? Enfin même si c'était le cas pitié ne cours pas après Snape, ou alors ne me le dis pas! A propos si tu lui cours après... tu as intérêts à aimer souffrir.**_

_**J'espère de tout coeur que tu survivras à ta famille louveteau**_

_**À la prochaine**_

_**Ps: renvoie la réponse avec se hibou.**_

_Harry sourit à la fin de sa lecture. Ce gars avait les moyens de lui remonter le moral. Ça le rassurait de savoir que quelqu'un pensait à lui et le soutenait même si ce n'était que moralement ! Il relut plusieurs fois la lettre juste pour savoir qu'il n'était pas seul et glissa peu à peu dans les limbes du sommeil._

_Fin du flash back_

Harry se leva et boitilla jusqu'au miroir qui se trouvait dans sa chambre pour voir les dégâts qu'avait fait son oncle. Un large hématome violé recouvrait sa joue droite. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Et le manque de soin n'allait pas arranger les choses. Harry espérait seulement qu'il n'y aurait plus rien à la fin de la semaine… Remarque, il pourrait toujours lancer un sort de camouflage et tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu ! Il soupira, jeta un coup d'œil à on réveil il réalisa qu'il était déjà 7h30 et que s'il ne descendait pas rapidement préparer le petit déjeuné, il aurait droit à une correction dont son oncle en avait le secret. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et ainsi commença la journée au 4 Privet Drive. Et dire que la semaine de faisait que commencer…


	9. Chapter 9

Assis sur son lit Draco reprenait péniblement son souffle, attendant que sa tante vienne tambouriner contre sa porte. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, bientôt la porte trembla sur ces gongs suite aux coups de l'affreuse bonne femme.

« Draco, viens faire un bisou à ta tante chérie! »

Le dit Draco grimaça de dégout, il n'avait jamais apprécié sa tante et le fait que celle ci se mette à lui faire du rentre dedans ne le rassurait pas du tout. Gardant le silence le garçon se dit qu'elle allait laisser tomber comme les autres fois. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisqu'il entendit bientôt les pas de sa tante partir vers les escaliers. Soupirant de soulagement il se vautra élégamment sur son lit, bien content de lui avoir échappé. Fermant les yeux un instant il fut tiré de sa rêverie par des coups répétés sur la vitre. Tournant la tête il vit, perplexe, le hibou familial qu'il avait envoyé à Ookami. Soucieux, il n'était pas normal qu'il ait la réponse si vite, il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et prit le bout de parchemin avant de laisser l'animal rejoindre sa volière.

_Platinuim,_

_Je t'en prie ne m'écris plus tant qu'on n'est pas à l'école ! Je t'en supplie n'envoies plus de hibou ici ! Question de vie ou de mort…_

_Ookami_

Draco pâlit, les quelques mots de son ami ne laissaient rien présager de bon. Il ne put réprimer un frisson en pensant à ce qu'il avait peut être provoqué pour le pauvre Ookami. Bien qu'il ne le connaisse encore que très peu il s'en voudrait beaucoup s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de fâcheux par sa faute. Le pire était qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il allait bien.

Assis sur son lit Draco songea à son ami inconnu pendant de longues heures, et bientôt il n'eut plus qu'une idée en tête, que Poudlard rouvre vite pour prendre des nouvelles.

Il va sans dire que cette semaine fut très très longue pour Draco...


	10. Chapter 10

_Coté Harry_

Les rires et les bavardages enthousiastes des autres étudiants ne réjouissaient pas Harry. Il n'avait qu'une envie : fuir cet apparent bonheur qui ne l'atteignait pas, fuir loin de ce vacarme qui ne faisait qu'empirer son mal de tête. Le brun n'avait pas touché à son assiette mais visiblement personne autour de lui ne s'en souciait, ses soient disant amis semblaient plus se préoccuper à gagner le concours d'apnée. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué la légère trace jaunâtre qu'avait laissée la gifle de son oncle, bien que le survivant préférait ne pas avoir à justifier ça. Harry aurait tellement souhaité que platinium soit avec lui, qu'il puisse lui dire à quel point il en avait marre de tous ces faux semblants, de toutes ces personnes qui prétendaient le connaitre alors qu'ils ne savaient pas qui il était réellement. Une seule personne connaissait ses désirs les plus chers et ses plus sombres secrets ; et cette personne, il avait peur de l'avoir froissée et de l'avoir perdue. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de platinium depuis la lettre arrivée au début des vacances. C'était pourtant bien ce qu'il lui avait demandé, mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait était trop cassant. Après tout son ami avait écrit simplement pour prendre de ses nouvelles alors que lui… Il l'avait envoyé balader. C'était tout simplement ça et Harry s'en mordait aujourd'hui les doigts. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul durant les « vacances ». Pourtant avant il avait eu des nouvelles de Ron et Hermione qui lui avait envoyé du courrier par la poste moldue, ce qui d'ailleurs lui avait value d'être privé de repas un soir de plus. Mais ce n'était pas pareil que discuter avec son nouvel ami. Il ne disait pas tout à Ron et Hermione. Il ne savait même pas le traitement qu'il subissait quand il était chez son oncle… Ironie du sort diraient certains, mais Harry se sentait plus proches de platinium que des Gryffondors qu'il connaissait depuis 7 ans. Harry soupira une énième fois. Il espérait que le repas se terminerait rapidement pour qu'il puisse se rendre à la volière avant le couvre feu pour donner à un hibou la lettre qu'il avait préparé pour son ami. Mais le brun avait l'impression que le diner s'étirait en longueur. Pour éviter le spectacle de deux limaces en reproduction, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Même si ce n'était pas flagrant au premier coup d'œil, il apparaissait que les Serpentards étaient une maison soudée. Harry se rappela alors ce que lui avait dit le choixpeau en première année : « Tu aurais ta place à Serpentard ». C'était la première fois en 7 ans que Harry regrettait son choix. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un le fixait depuis la tables des verts et argent.

_Coté Draco_

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il y avait visiblement quelque chose d'étrange avec le survivant. Le blond avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps le gryffondor n'avait plus cette verve qui le caractérisait mais il avait mis cela sur le compte de son combat imminent contre face de serpent. Mais la trace de coup sur la tempe du brun laissait à croire que le problème était autre. Ça et le fait que Potter semblait distant avec ses amis. Peut être s'était-il enfin rendu compte de l'hypocrisie des deux sangsues qui prétendaient être ses amis. Sangsues qui par ailleurs semblaient trouver plus intéressant de se lécher les amygdales _(Vous saviez que ça s'écrivait comme ça ?!!!)_ que de remarquer que celui-qui-à-survécu n'était pas dans son assiette ces derniers temps. Malheureusement pour lui, une énorme face de chien vint l'interrompre dans sa contemplation provoquant sa surprise, traduite chez les Malfoy par un sursaut du sourcil gauche _(Me demandez pas d'où elle sort ça !! __**Pour ce qui connaisse Gundam wing, heero…**_

« - Pansy, n'as-tu donc pas tiré de leçon de ton dernier bol de céréales ? Tu veux essayer le gigot peut être ?

- Mais, Dray ch… , Draco, je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais venir avec moi à Pré-au-lard le weekend prochain ?

- Ma _chère _Pansy, le jour où je sortirais avec toi il n'y aura que deux explication : soit j'aurais perdu un pari stupide, soit je serais bon à enfermer à St Mangouste ! »

Sur ces paroles, il se leva et sortit de la grande salle sans se rendre compte qu'un certain trio de Gryffondors se dirigeait également vers le Hall.

_Coté Harry_

Les sangsues s'étant enfin décollées par il ne savait quel miracle, Harry proposa à ses « amis » de regagner la salle commune. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que Malfoy avait également fini de diner et qu'il sortait de la grande salle juste avant eux. Le blond était au milieu du Hall lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte à leur tour. Le Serpentard se retourna vers eux et le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de reprendre son chemin… A la grande stupéfaction du survivant qui s'attendait à l'habituelle remarque acerbe et blessante, quoique juste concernant Hermione et Ron.

« - Alors Malfoy, on mate Harry maintenant ?! lança Ron provoquant chez Harry un fard monumental. »

_Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? _ pensa Harry

Draco ne se laissa pas démonter et se retourna vers le rouquin.

« - Jaloux Weasley ? C'est ta sang de bourbe qui va pas être contente. »

Cependant, il ne manqua pas la teinte tout à fait gryffondorienne que prenaient les joues du survivant et arbora à son tour un beau sourire sadique.

« - Mais moi au moins je suis pas une sale tapette !

- C'est toujours mieux d'être zoophile… Hein Castor ? lança-t-il en direction d'Hermione qui manqua de s'étouffer de rage. »

Il s'approcha lentement de sa démarche chaloupée de Harry, qui se concentrait pour ne pas frapper Ron et n'avait pas remarqué le regard séducteur et complice que lui lançaient le Serpentard. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que quand Draco s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de lui. Harry croisa le regard brulant du blond, et pensa alors qu'il était trop proche, beaucoup trop poche de lui pour son propre bien. Le brun pouvait sentir un léger parfum très agréable pour ses sens et son regard s'attarda sur les lèvres si tentatrices de l'héritier Malfoy. Lequel avança une main vers son visage et caressa tendrement sa tempe meurtrie. La respiration de Harry se fit plus rapide et il passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, attirant ainsi le regard glacé de Draco qui jusque là ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Le sourire sadique s'étira sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Il lança un dernier regard à Ron qui les yeux écarquillés se demandait ce que préparait le blond.

« - Si tu es homophobe, ça veut dire que tu rejettes ton meilleur ami. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi mon chaton… finit-il en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. »

Le dit Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà les lèvres douces de Draco effleuraient les siennes. Il sentit une langue mutine forcer la barrière de ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit bien volontiers. Il ne put se retenir de gémir et ferma les yeux quand Draco se mit à jouer avec sa langue. Il passa une main derrière la nuque du blond et Draco glissa ses mains sur ses hanches pour rapprocher leur deux corps. Faisant fît des chuchotements et/ou des regards outrés que leur lançaient les élèves présents dans le hall, les deux ennemies s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Harry regarda Draco. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé de cette manière. Le blond, lui ne perdit pas son sourire, même si celui-ci était plus tendre que sadique. Il faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Fermer le clapet à se sale rouquin, et goutter les lèvres du survivant. Choses qui le démangeaient depuis un bout de temps déjà. D'ailleurs, il recommencerait bien. Mais il se força à s'écarter du beau brun qui semblait légèrement perdu et surpris. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, effleura légèrement les lèvres de Harry une dernière fois, avant de se retourner et regagner les cachots écartant les curieux de son passage. Draco laissa derrière lui un Harry complètement perdu qui le regardait partir, ses doigts effleurant ses lèvres comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne venait pas de rêver. Le regard dégoutté de son ex meilleur ami ne le toucha pas tant Harry était loin sur son petit nuage perso. Alors que le survivant essayait de reprendre pied avec la réalité, une étrange rumeur parcourait déjà les couloirs du château : Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter sortaient ensemble…


	11. Chapter 11

Harry s'assit devant la cheminée et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne venait pas d'arriver ce qu'il croyait qu'il venait d'arriver. Ce n'était pas possible !! Malfoy ne venait pas de l'embrasser, qui plus est devant témoins ! Il ne venait pas d'aimer le baiser que Malfoy et lui venait certainement pas de partager. Ok, il était gay, ça il le savait depuis un petit moment déjà, et même s'il avait mit du temps pour l'accepter, il avait fini par se convaincre lui-même qu'il préférait les hommes. Mais bon sang ! C'était de Malfoy qu'on parlait, il ne pouvait pas aimer embrasser son pire ennemi ! Malfoy n'était qu'un petit con arrogant, stupide qui… qui avait un beau cul et qui embrassait merveilleusement bien…

_Calme toi Harry, tu ne viens pas de penser que Malfoy avait un beau cul et qu'il embrassait divinement bien… Putain ! Bien sûr que si je viens de le faire ! Comme j'ai déjà maté son cul plusieurs fois puisque je le trouve beau, mais faut avouer que ses petites fesses rondes et bien musclées c'est une torture quand… Non ! Harry respire… Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne veux pas penser à Malfoy de cette manière… C'est… C'est juste que Malfoy est… est une vrai bombe !! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis maudit ! Y a que ça ! Oui ! C'est ça une mauvaise fée s'est penché sur mon berceau quand j'étais petit et m'a lancé un mauvais sort… Y a pas d'autres explications… C'est forcément ça…_

Mais apparemment il n'avait pas assez était maudit aujourd'hui puisque que Ron et Hermione venaient de passer la porte et se dirigeaient vers lui. Et Ron semblait vraiment furieux étant donné la couleur de son visage. Harry releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Hermione semblait troublée et Ron… Le regard de Ron lui fit froid dans le dos et un frisson désagréable le traversa. La jeune fille s'installa à ses cotés alors que Ron se plaçait devant lui. Harry se leva, il ne voulait pas être en position d'infériorité devant lui. Son visage lui rappelait trop l'expression de son oncle quand il le battait. Et le gryffondor avait bien raison de se méfier, à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche pour se justifier que Ron lui mit son point dans la figure. Harry le regarda blessé et déçu, la lèvre en sang, il sondait l'autre garçon de son regard. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce que Dra-Malfoy avait dit était vrai.

- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai partagé mon dortoir avec une sale pédale pendant sept ans ! Qui aurait pu croire que le grand Harry Potter était une de ces erreurs de la nature ! Et c'est ça qui doit sauver le monde sorcier ! On peut déjà creuser nos tombes, ce n'est pas cette immondice qui pourra faire quoi que soit pour nous !!

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry regarda son meilleur ami, son frère, lui tourner le dos après toutes ces années. Tout ça parce que… Parce qu'il était gay. Harry était tellement choqué qu'il ne pensa même pas à démentir. Il resta planté là, le regard dans le vague.

_Alors c'est ça ? Notre soit disant amitié à toutes épreuves ? Amitié qui part en fumée juste parce que je suis gay ?! Moi qui pensais que je comptais pour toi, je me suis mis le doigt dans l'œil jusque qu'au coude !!_

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas pleurer à cause de lui. Il ne le méritait pas, pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il se retourna vers Hermione, qui toujours assise le regardait bizarrement.

- Si tu veux rajouter quelque chose, vas-y parce que je ne t'en laisserais plus l'opportunité ! lui lança-t-il d'une voix pleine de rancœur.

- Euh… C'est juste que je suis surprise… Tu n'en n'avais jamais parlé avant et je suis surprise c'est tout…

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai eu tort, peut être ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Devant le regard blessé qu'Hermione lui lança, il soupira et se laissa tomber à ses cotés.

- Excuse moi, c'est juste que je m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de sa part… C'est vrai quoi ?! Il a été mon premier ami, mon premier ami !! Et cette amitié par en fumée à cause d'une chose aussi futile que mes préférences sexuelles ?! Moi qui croyais qu'il tenait à moi… J'aurais dû m'en douter, en fait il restait avec moi simplement parce que je suis Harry Potter…

Harry finit sa phrase d'un ton tellement bas qu'Hermione la saisit à peine. Elle n'avait pas coupé Harry durant son monologue, comprenant sa tristesse à l'idée de perdre son meilleur ami pour une idiotie pareille. Elle non plus ne pensait pas que Ron réagirait aussi mal. Elle sourit tristement et prit le survivant dans ses bras, le berçant tendrement comme une mère l'aurait fait, le laissant exprimer sa peine. Harry se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son amie, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Les minutes défilaient et peu à peu la salle commune se remplissait d'élèves, tous au courant de la rumeur. Ils jetaient des coups d'œil curieux et avides aux deux amis. Harry se ressaisit et essuya les traces de ses pleurs. Il fit un petit sourire triste à Hermione qui lui caressa la joue en un signe de réconfort et de soutien.

- Merci, pour ça et pour ne pas me juger…

- Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur, jamais je ne te laisserais tomber parce que tu préfères les hommes, au moins je peux être sûre que tu ne reste pas avec moi pour mon charme… plaisanta la brunette, réussissant à faire sourire le gryffondor.

- Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi 'mione. Tu sais, ça compte beaucoup pour moi notre amitié et même si je n'ai pas été un bon grand frère ces derniers temps, tu peux compter sur moi…

- Je sais. Et saches que je suis désolée pour mon comportement ces derniers jours, enfin je veux dire avec Ron, je sais que je t'ai un peu délaissé ces temps-ci, mais si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là…

Harry acquiesça. Il se dit alors qu'il devrait peut être lui parler de la prophétie. Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas le bon jour. Mais il lui parlerait, bientôt. Après tout, Hermione était intelligente, elle pourrait certainement l'aider à devenir plus fort. Hermione se leva et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je vais voir Ron et essayer de le convaincre…

Alors qu'elle atteignait les escaliers menant au dortoir, elle se retourna vers Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Au fait, il embrasse bien ?

Avant de se prendre un coussin dans la figure. Elle monta les escaliers en souriant. Après tout, si Harry était heureux, rien d'autre ne comptait. Même si ce bonheur était apporté par Draco Malfoy, elle était prête à l'accepter. Elle secoua la tête, si elle ne se trompait pas, et cela arrivait rarement, les deux ennemis de Poudlard n'allait pas le rester longtemps. Non, pas après la scène qu'elle avait vu dans le Hall.

_Maintenant, Ronald Weasley à nous deux !_

_HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM_

Harry était calé en haut de la tour d'astronomie, observant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, sous sa forme de loup. Il était beaucoup moins tourmenté par ses sentiments sous sa forme d'animagus. Le loup qu'il était poussa un soupir. Soupir de tristesse et de lassitude. Après le départ d'Hermione, il ne s'était pas attardé dans la salle commune ne supportant pas tous ces regards avides sur lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se passe quelque chose le faisant revenir sur le devant de la scène ? Pour cela, il en voulait à Draco. Pour ça et pour Ron. Il savait que ce n'était pas la faute du blond si Ron était homophobe, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de blâmer le serpentard. Il est clair que Ron ne l'aurait pas apprit de cette manière ni aussi rapidement si le blond ne l'avait embrassé devant tout le monde… Harry rageait contre lui, parce qu'il était persuadé que le blond ne l'avait embrassé que pour le mettre dans une situation embarrassante, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas pu imaginer la tendresse, la douceur et l'amour que Draco avait mis dans ce baiser. Harry se demanda vaguement depuis quand Malfoy était devenu Draco. Surement depuis que le gryffondor s'était avoué à lui-même que le blond ne le laissait pas indifférent. Un soupir profond troubla le silence. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il s'entiche du blond platine ?! Comme s'il n'avait pas assez problème en ce moment ! Et puis ce n'était pas parce que le serpentard l'avait embrassé que ça voulait dire qu'il éprouvait quelque chose. Ou peut être que si ? Après tout, il avait fait devant tout le monde. Justement ! C'était surement pour ce moquer de lui, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça sinon ?! Peut être parce que finalement Draco ne le détestait pas tant que ça finalement.

Un hululement troubla le cheminement du cerveau du rouge et or. Harry se redressa et aperçu un hibou grand duc portant une lettre qui apparemment lui était destinée. Il se retransforma et s'approcha de l'oiseau pour récupérer le parchemin. Alors que le hibou s'envolait dans la nuit, Harry déroula frénétiquement la lettre sachant parfaitement de qui elle venait. Il entama sa lecture une légère appréhension au ventre.

_Salut mon petit loup ! Tu vas bien? _

_Je me fais du souci pour toi tu sais. Ta réponse précipitée m'a fait peur! J'espère que tu n'as rien et que tu ne m'en veux pas!_

_J'aurais du me douter que ta famille de moldu poserait problème! Avec ce que tu m'en avais dit..._

_Enfin, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que tu me pardonnes._

_Pour parler d'autre chose: tu étais dans le hall quand CA c'est produit ? Tu savais pour Potter et Malfoy? Qui l'aurait cru? Pas moi en tout cas! Enfin maintenant qu'on le dit, c'est vrai qu'ils sont sur le même niveau. Ils sont maître de leur maison tout les deux, chacun d'une manière différente. Qu'est ce que tu en penses toi? Toute ma maison est sans dessus dessous à cause de ça. Si tu veux mon avis demain tout Poudlard est au courant et leur histoire va être amplifiée. Je me demande comment ils vont réagir... tu me raconteras ton calvaire de vacances dans ta prochaine lettre? Ou alors préfères-tu ne plus avoir de contact avec moi?_

_J'ai peur tu sais, peur que tu me laisse, de t'avoir attiré des ennuis..._

_Ne me laisse pas Ookami, j'ai plus besoin de toi que tu ne le penses._

Il esquissa un sourire et se précipita vers son dortoir pour rédiger illico presto sa réponse. Il surprit les quelques élèves encore présent dans la salle commune en pensant en trombe devant eux et monta quatre à quatre. Il était tellement heureux que platinum ne lui en veule pas pour sa réponse quelque peu abrupte qu'il ne pensait même plus que derrière la porte se trouvait Ron et ses camarades de chambrée. Ce ne fut que quand le silence se fit lourd alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son lit qu'il se rendit compte des regards dégoutés que lui lançait non seulement le rouquin mais aussi Dean et Seamus. Il les dévisagea tous les trois. Il était dégoutté par leur réaction, mais pas tellement surpris. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la jalousie de Ron pendant la quatrième année et les problèmes que lui avait causé Seamus après le retour de Voldemort. Seul Neville semblait indifférent, et il vint le voir une fois qu'Harry fut assis sur son lit.

- Salut Harry, j'ai entendu parler de…

- J'imagine oui, et ?

- Ben j'étais vachement surpris et je voulais seulement te dire que à moi ça ne me pose pas de problème, pas comme… Il montra les trois autres garçons qui discutaient entre eux.

- Merci, Neville, répondit Harry qui se rendait compte une fois de plus combien le brun était un ami loyal sur qui on pouvait compter en toute circonstance.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagisse si mal ! Après tout c'est ta vie ! Tu as le droit d'être heureux comme tout le monde ! Et si c'est avec Malfoy que t'es heureux, je ne vois pas où est le problème…

Harry sourit après le petit discours de son ami. Celui-ci lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de retourner à son lit. Harry tira les rideaux autour de lui pour plus d'intimité et aussi pour ne plus avoir à supporter les regards haineux des autres gryffondors.


	12. Chapter 12

Allongé sur son lit Draco contemplait les dessins du plafond. Contrairement au dortoir des gryffondors, les dortoirs des serpentards étaient beaucoup plus intimes. Cinq chambres d'une personne connectées à une salle de bain, l'aménagement était beaucoup mieux que celui des autres dortoirs. Fermant les yeux, le blond soupira d'aise, il était bien. Il sentit la cause de son bien être venir s'allonger à coté de lui. Il se permit un sourire sans ouvrir les yeux en sentant l'autre poser sa tête sur sa poitrine. La main de son compagnon se posa contre son ventre et se mit à dessiner des arabesques. Bien vite les effleurements devinrent des caresses et l'autre se mit à dévorer le cou du blond de baisers. Draco se laissa aller à cette petite attention en soupirant de plaisir un moment puis, voulant reprendre les reines, il fit basculer l'autre afin d'être au dessus de lui. Alors seulement il ouvrit les yeux. En dessous de lui l'autre garçon haletait déjà. Avec un sourire ravi le serpentard se pencha sur sa proie et lui ravit sa bouche. Bien vite le baiser devint sérieux et son amant poussa un gémissement qui mit Draco dans tous ces états. Libérant la bouche pour mieux entendre les bruits de l'autre, Draco fit lentement migrer sa bouche vers le cou de son amant. Celui ci laissa sa tête partir en arrière pour laisser le dominant accédait plus rapidement à sa gorge. Un long gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit le blond poser sa main sur sa verge. Les coups de langue et les baisers papillon sur sa gorge ne l'aidant absolument pas à retrouver son calme. Il perdit toute retenue lorsque la main de son bienfaiteur se mit à exercer un lent va et vient sur son sexe. Sans arrêter son traitement Draco fit descendre sa bouche sur le torse de l'autre, caressant de sa langue et de ses lèvres les pointes de chaires qu'il sentit se raidir encore plus sous ses attentions.

Descendant encore plus il joua un instant avec le nombril de sa pauvre victime qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, la plongeant dans le creux de son ventre, encouragé par les gémissements qui lui parvenait. Descendant encore il parvint bien vite à l'objet de ses désirs. Laissant un peu de temps à son compagnon pour reprendre ces esprits, sans pour autant arrêter de le masturber, Draco vit son amant se mettre sur son avant bras pour le voir. Il était si beau à cet instant, les lèvres rougies, les yeux voilés et les joues d'une délicieuse teinte rose que Draco sentit son coeur louper un battement.

« Je t'aime Ookami... »

Ces mots prononcés, il prit le sexe de l'autre dans sa bouche. Le loup se cambra dans un cri de pur plaisir au plus grand bonheur de Draco.

« Draco je t'...

TOC TOC TOC

Draco ouvrit les yeux en jurant. Dieu qu'il détester cette bestiole. Avouez qu'être réveillé par un hibou à une heure tardive, en plein milieu d'un rêve des plus plaisant, ça a de quoi vous mettre vener! Toujours furieux et toujours exciter Draco ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre à la bestiole et prit la lettre de son correspondant nocturne. Il se radoucit bien vite en reconnaissant l'écriture de son petit loup.

_Platinum…_

_Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis heureux que tu m'écrives de nouveau ! Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus me parler vu de la manière dont j'ai répondu à ta dernière lettre… je m'en excuse d'ailleurs. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma famille ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude… Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ce qui c'est passé ! De toute façon, mon oncle aurait certainement trouvé autre chose pour me punir… Et puis je pense avoir évité le pire en lui disant que c'était un courrier de l'école !_

_En parlant de l'école, j'étais effectivement dans le hall quand s'est arrivé… Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Mais c'est vrai que tu n'as pas tort ! Ne dit-on pas que la haine est proche de l'amour ? N'empêche qu'Harry avait l'air complètement paumé après ça… C'était comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Malfoy l'embrasse… Après tout ce n'était peut être pas prévu… Va savoir ce qui est passé dans la tête du blond ? En tout cas moi je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble pas toi ? Ils se complètent… Et puis je pense qu'un peu d'amour ne fera pas de mal à Harry ! Après tout il n'est jamais sortit avec quelqu'un, du moins pas que l'on sache… Remarque on ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir de s'être caché si c'est le cas. Ça doit pas être drôle tous les jours de faire la une de tous les journaux…_

_Pour en venir à quelque chose de plus personnel, tu n'as jamais senti que le monde autour de toi s'écroulait ? Parce que c'est justement en train de m'arriver… Et je ne sais pas du tout comment je dois réagir… Est-ce que je dois être en colère et crier sur tout le monde, être triste de la situation, ou simplement la laisser passer et laisser les choses s'arrangeaient d'elles même ?_

_Je vais essayer de t'expliquer du mieux que je peux, mais je ne te promets rien…_

_J'ai perdu quelqu'un de très cher à mes yeux, c'était pour ainsi dire le seul parent qui me restait et il est mort par ma faute… Mes amis ont découvert que j'étais gay et mon meilleur ami me regarde comme si j'étais la chose la plus ignoble sur terre… Heureusement que ma petite sœur de cœur me soutient… Remarque, elle s'attend peut être à ce qu'on matte les mecs ensemble !! Je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais compter sur quelqu'un dans n'importe quelle situation. Oh, et le pire (ou le meilleur selon le point de vue…) je viens de m'apercevoir que j'avais des sentiments profonds pour une personne que je ne peux pas aimer…_

_Voilà à quoi se résume ma vie ces jours ci… Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir une vie normale comme n'importe quel adolescent ? Pourquoi est ce qu'on s'acharne sur moi ?_

_Je t'en pris platinum, si j'ai besoin de toi et de notre amitié autant que toi tu as en besoin comme je le pense, ne me laisse pas ! Jamais…_

_Forever_

_Ookami_

Avec un sourire attendrit Draco se dirigea vers son bureau. Cependant lorsqu'il s'assit sur la chaise une certaine partit de son anatomie le rappela vivement à l'ordre.

En grimaçant d'inconfort le serpentard attrapa sa plume et un parchemin, jurant intérieurement que le petit loup ne l'importunerait plus à une heure si matinale, à savoir 5 heure...


	13. Chapter 13

Faisant abstraction des regards posés sur lui, Harry rejoignit la table des gryffondors. Visiblement, il était le centre de distraction de tous les élèves et de tous les professeur. Il jeta un couo d'oeil à la table des serpentards. Evidement, Malfoy était déjà arrivé. Il remarqua alors que les regards des étudiants voyageaient entre lui et le blond, comme si la population poudlardienne s'attendait à ce qu'ils se sautent dessus au beau milieu de la grande salle. Il haussa les épaules et s'assit en face d'Hermione en soupirant. La sorcière lui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet au quel Harry répondit par un petit sourire, sourire qu'il perdit bien vite quand Ron arriva derrière la brunette. Il lui tapota l'épaule. Hermione se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard furieux avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner ignorant complètement le roux. Roux qui semblait fulminait derrière elle. Il jeta un regard amer à Harry qui se contenta de baisser les yeux vers son assiette ne se sentant pas prêt à avoir une nouvelle confrontation avec son ex meilleur ami. Le rouquin finit par laisser tomber et alla s'assoir avec Dean et Seamus qui regardaient tout deux Harry comme un pestiféré. Harry reporta son regard sur Hermione qui semblait trouver son assiette très interessante.

« - Hermione ? »

La jeune fille releva la tête vers lui interrogative.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Ron ? Enfin, je veux dire en dehors du fait qu'il me considère comme la pire des choses qui existe sur terre ?

- Hum, et bien, tu sais hier soir aprés qu'on ai discuté, je suis allé voir Ron et on s'est un peu disputé...

- Un peu ?

- Bon d'accord on a comme qui dirait rompu...

- Hein ?!

- Ok je l'ai plus ou moins largué... »

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux de dépit. Il n'avait pas voulu ça.

« - Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Parce que Ron n'est qu'un crétin fini, et je reste polie ! »

Harry ne put répliqué car ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée des hiboux et du courrier. Le même hibou que la veille se posa devant Harry.

_Déja ?!_ Pensa le brun.

Il essaya de ne pas preter attention au grand sourire mi interrogateur mi complice de son amie et détacha la lettre. Il l'ouvrit et entama sa lecture :

_Et bien petit loup ! Tu peux plus te passer de moi ?! En tout cas tu étais pressé... POUR ME REVEILLER A 5 HEURE DU MAT' !!!!! Si çe n'avait pas était toi, j'aurais explosé !_

_D'ailleurs, j'ai « explosé »... Dis moi petit loup, as-tu les problèmes hormonaux d'un adolescent de notre age normal ?! Surtout que le lettre venait de TOI ! Aprés tout il n'y rien de plus présent de retrouver au réveil ce qu'on avait dans nos rêves... Oui tu as bien compri et j'ai hésité à te le dire, je ne suis pas sûr que te dire que je fantasme sur toi soit le meilleur moyen pour rester en contact, mais j'ai promis de rester honnête avec toi... Tu sais ce genre de rêve où au réveil on ne se rappelle plus du visage ni de la voix de son amant , juste des paroles échangées, des caresses et des gémissements de plaisir de ton amant..._

Harry releva la tête du parchemin les joues trés rouges, regardant par dessus son épaule pour vérifier que personne ne lisait son courrier. Hermione le regarda faire en froçant les sourcils mais sans perdre son sourire.

« - Un problème Harry ?

- Euh, non, non... J'ai juste besoin d'air... Euh, on se retrouve en potion ? »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Harry sortait de la grande salle. Elle secoua la tête d'amusement, elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers les verts et argent et remarqua que Malfoy etait entrain de ramasser ses affaires pour sortir de la salle.

_Tient tient, un rendez vous mon petit Harry ? _Pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Elle remarqua alors le regard vairon posé sur elle. Ce qui l'a surpris le plus fut le clin d'oeil que lui fit le brun assis à coté de Draco. Elle baissa la tête troublée par le regard et le sourire du serpentard.

De l'autre coté de la salle, le brun en question jubilait au grand énervement de Draco.

« - Blaise, saute lui dessus ça ira plus vite ! Lui lança-t-il en se levant.

- J'y vais en douceur, contrairement à certain... »

Un « crétin » presque inaudible lui répondit. Il ricanna et reporta son attention sur une certaine sorcière très intelligente, enfin pas assez du point de vue de Blaise puisqu'elle venait seulement de découvrir qu'il s'interressait à elle et maintenant, elle était libre...

_HPDMHPDMHPDM_

Harry s'installe dans l'ombre d'une armure non loin de la salle de potion, comme ça il pourrait entendre arriver les élèves pour le cours de potion et ne serait pas en retard, ne donnant ainsi aucune excuse à Snape de lui mettre une retenue. Il grimaça à cette pensée, se rapellant parfaitement l'évocation de platinum dans une de ses lettres. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de penser à autre chose, il entendit un pas se rapprochant de lui, puis le dépassant. Draco Malfoy venait de passer devant lui sans le voir et frapper maintenant à la porte du bureau de Snape. Harry grimaça et un frisson d'horreur le parcourut. Ce n'était qu'en même pas Snape qui avait appris à Draco à embrasser aussi bien ?! Il réprima un haut le coeur et voyant le blond entrer dans le bureau, il se rapprocha discrètement de la porte pour satisfaire sa curiosité naturelle.

« - Draco, pitié dis moi que c'est une plaisanterie ? Entama Snape

- De quoi s'agit il parrain ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Draco ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

- ... De Potter ?

- Non ! Le ministre de la magie ! Evidement Potter ! C'est quoi ce cirque ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as vraiement embrassé et qui plus est en public !!

- Si tu appele public le Hall rempli d'élève, alors c'est vrai...

- QUOI ?!!!!!!!!!! »

Harry sursauta derrière la porte et recule de trois pas, hésitant entre entrer dans la pièce pour sauver la vie du blond ou attendre de voir ce qui allait se dire aprés. Aprés tout, s'il avait bien compris, Snape était le parrain de Draco, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, n'est ce pas ?

« - Calme toi parrain, ce n'était qu'un tout petit baiser, je suis capable de bien mieux... Je lui montrerais la prochain fois ! »

Harry déglutit derrière la porte.

« -gfrgerdffge!!!

- et avec les lettres dans le bon ordre ça donne quoi ?

- Bordel Draco ! C'est de Potter dont on parle, le golden boy des gryffondors, Harry Foutu Potter !

- Oui bien foutu c'est le cas de le dire...

- Draco !!!!!!

- Nani ?

- C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est du japonais cher parrain...

- Tu te mets au japonais toi ?

- Oui une connaissance à moi aime bien. »

_Comment ça il a une connaissance qui aime bien le japonais ? Mais de quoi il parle ? _Se demanda Harry de plus en plus intrigué.

« - Pourquoi Potter ? Y a d'autre brun aux yeux verts ayant un joli cul dans cette école...

- Tu parles en connaissance de cause parrain ? Mais ce ne serait que des substitus de Potter.

- Et, même si en envisageant que tu réussisses à le mettre dans ton lit, tu auras de gros problème en le plaquant dés que tu l'auras dépucelé !

- Non ça c'est ton fantasme parrain ! »

Harry blémit soudainement derrière la porte. Malfoy ne venait pas de sous entendre ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait sous entendu ? Hein ?

« - Tu envisage sérieusement une histoire avec lui ? Serais-tu amoureux ?

- C'est possible, entre lui et UN autre mon coeur balance... »

Le coeur de Harry manqua un battement. Malfoy venait il de dire qu'il était amoureux de lui ? Son cerveau devint indisponible momentanément, mais repris du service quand la conversation reprit.

« - Un autre ? Je le connais ?

- Quand bien même je voudrais de répondre, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je ne pourrais pas je ne sais pas qui il est ?

- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas ?!

- Ce n'est pas que je le connais pas, c'est que je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble..

- Donc tu ne l'as jamais vu ?

- Exactement

- Et lui il sait qui tu es ?

- S'il le savait je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'aurait parlé, il ignore autant de moi que moi de lui, mais paradoxallement on se connait mieux que personne.

- Vous avez parlé mais tu ne l'as jamais vu ?!

- Je lui ai écrit, d'ailleurs je n'aurais jamais du t'en parler, il faudra que je m'en excuse auprés de lui. »

Harry, bouche bée, recula dans le couloir. Son cerveau ne semblant pas imprimer les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Non c'était impossible. Malfoy et platinum ne pouvait pas être la même personne. Il ne se ressemblait pas du tout !! Platinum était sympa, attentif, attentionné, gentil, agréable... Alors que Malfoy n'était qu'un petit con, agorrant, fils à papa et fout comme un dieu, avec un cul superbe... _STOP !_

Harry sortit de ses pensées en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il se réfugia dans l'ombre de l'armure esperant ainsi passer inaperçu. Ce qui fut le cas. Il resta immobile quelques instants, le temps d'accepter que son correspondant n'était autre que Drago Malfoy. Ce qui finalement lui facilitait les choses puisqu'il était à la fois attiré par Malfoy et platinum... Et puis ce qu'avait dit Malfoy à son parrain semblait réellement sincère. Et puis il était clair que Draco était attiré par lui puisqu'il était ookami... Il remarqua alors qu'il tenait encore la lettre de draco dans sa main. Se rappelant comment la lettre commençait, un sourire étira ses lèvres. _Draco fantasme sur moi !!!_

Il déroula le parchemin et repris sa lecture.

_... Je suis sûr que ce type de rêve t'arrive aussi! C'est étrange de fantasmer sur toi alors que je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressembles. Alors j'imagine, le goût de ta peau, le bruit que tu ferais si je t'embrassais dans les zones stratégiques. Tu aimerais que je te touche louveteau? Que ma main parcours des courbes, ton ventre, tes fesses? Que ma langue vienne jouer dans ton cou? Quel bruit fais tu quand tu aimes, quand tu jouis? Le sais tu seulement ou n'as tu eu aucun amant? J'aimerais être ton premier Ookami, j'aimerais t'entendre gémir mon nom, te voir te perdre dans les plaisir que je te ferais ressentir. Que tu me laisses être en toi, que nous ne fassions qu'un l'espace d'un instant... j'aimerais que tu sois là, que tu saches vraiment l'étendu de mon désir pour toi! Et qui sais, que tu le satisfasses. J'ai envie que tu me touches petit loup, j'aimerais sentir tes mains et tes lévres sur mon corps. En as tu envie?_

_Mais je divagues, j'ai bien peur que cette lettre ne téloigne de moi, mais la encore je me fais un devoir de te l'envoyer. J'ai promis de ne rien te cacher... dit moi Ookami, crois tu que l'on puisse tomber amoureux par intermédiaire? Je crois que c'est mon cas..._

_A jamais, Platinum_

_ps: si cette lettre te dérange trop, fais comme si elle n'était qu'un délire d'un ado ayant les hormones en pleine ébulition._

_PUTAIN DE MERDE !_

Harry avait désespérement besoin d'une bonne douche froide. Sauf qu'il n'eut jamais le temps de trouver une salle de bain. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit dans les sombres couloir. Harry jura. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard au cours de Rogue.

_Vite, pense à quelque chose de dégueux... Vite Harry trouve quelque chose ! MacGo sous la douche... Non, pas assez. MacGo et Rogue sous la douche. Yerk! Trop !_

Néanmoins l'image suffit à le calmer provisoirement. Il put donc se rendre dans la salle de potion arrivant juste avant que le prof ne ferme la porte. Harry s'assit au coté d'Hermione qui lui avait gardé la place. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la potion, mais il eut le malheur de poser les yeux sur la parfait cambrure des fesses d'un certain blond seulement 10 minutes aprés le début du cours. Cours qui fut un enfer pour notre pauvre RyRy...


	14. Chapter 14

_Assis dans la grande salle acompagné de ces « amis » draco s'ennuillait ferme. Pansy parlait de__ choses totalement inintéressantes, Blaise mattait une griffondor qu'il ne nommerait pas, ces deux abrutis de gorilles avaient le nez dans leur assiette et Théo était en mode: no connection. Et puis il avait fort à penser dans sa chére petite tête blonde. Tout d'abord un choix à faire entre Harry Potter, son ennemi donc il était dingue du corps et Ookami qui lui plaisait de plus en plus comme un amant et non pas comme un ami. Et puis il devait se l'avouer plus le temps passait, plus il craquait pour les deux garçons. Potter lui plaisait avec son courage légendaire, sa bonté et, il faillait bien qu'il se l'avoue, sa grande gueule! Ookami... c'était différent mais pas si éloigné que ça. Il était touché par ce garçon qui lui ressemblait tellement. Ce n'était pas avec Potter qu'il aurait autant de point commun. Il s'avait que quelque soit le garçon cacher dériere Ookami, si il ne lui avait pas mentit, les deux garçons pouraient étre très heureux ensemble et très complice... ne l'étaient ils pas déjà? Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais autant d'afinité avec Potter, il était trop opposer pour ça. Et si il n'y avait pas eu ce baiser il aurait choisi Ookami sans se poser de question... ce baiser, rien qu'en y repensant Draco était tout chose. Il avait déjà eu de nombreux partenaires, de nombreux baisers avec ces conquétes. Plus ardents, plus passionnés, mais jamais aussi tendres. Il n'avait pas voulu embrasser Potter comme ça au début, il voulait juste faire chier la belette pour ces propos mais quand il avait posé ces lévres sur celle de Potter... il l'avait sentit si faible, si vulnérable, bien loin de l'image qu'il avait d'habitude, qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empécher. Il lui avait volé un baiser en même temps qu'il lui en avait offert un. Et Potter avait accepter, sans poser plus de question que ça, bien sur il avait était surprit sur le coup mais il avait eu le temps de s'en remettre mais il n'était pas venu réclamer les explications de son geste, pas plus qu'il n'avait démenti la rumeur qui circuler sur leur « couple » comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas. _

_Il fut interrompu dans ces pensées par l'arriver du courier. Avec un grand sourire, sincère celui là, il vit un hibou de l'école se poser devant lui... il n'y avait qu'une personne pour lui envoyer un tel courier... Ookami, son petit loup. Avec un soupir pour Pansy qui tentait de savoir de qui venait la lettre Draco se leva et quitta la salle comme à son habitude, avec la classe. (méga melon!!! lol). Une fois seul, un autre type de sourire apparut sur son visage, un un peu pervers, il venait de se souvenir de la derniére lettre qu'il avait envoyé à son cher ami. ( vision de draco avec des petites cornes de diable en faisant niac! Niac!( l'auteure n'a rien fumer, juré!) (____En fait elle a bu !! la co-auteuse__) avec un certain empressement il ouvrit la lettre... et palit bien vite._

_Salut Drago…_

_Et avant que tu en doute c'est bien moi, Ookami. C'est juste que j'ai découvert qui tu es. C'est arrivé totalement par hasard, enfin je veux dire je n'ai pas cherché à savoir qui tu étais. J'ai surpris une conversation que je n'aurais pas dû écouter mais bon j'ai une mauvaise tendance à être très curieux donc… Mais sache que pour moi ça ne change rien. Que tu sois Drago Malfoy, le prince des serpentards ou pas, ça m'est égal ! Je pense avoir découvert le vrai Draco puisque d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre tu étais sincère dans tes lettres !_

_Et j'espère que tu n'arrêteras pas de m'écrire parce que j'ai découvert qui tu es…_

_Au sujet de ta dernière lettre… Heu… Tu as eu beaucoup de chance que je ne la lise pas dans la grande salle ! Merlin ! J'en rougis encore !! Ok, je dois avouer que je suis un peu gêné… Vu ce que tu m'as écrit, tu à l'air d'avoir une certaine expérience alors que… Ben en fait j'ai jamais, enfin tu vois quoi ! Je sais que je suis gay, ça c'est sûr mais je n'ai jamais trouve le temps d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un… Remarque je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à voir quelqu'un en particulier… Putain, ce que c'est gênant de t'avouer ça ! Mais visiblement tu me laisse pas indifférent… Ça y est je l'ai dit !! Tu dois te dire que je pense ça parce que je sais qui tu es, mais non, c'est vrai que t'es super mignon (et ne me dis pas qu'un Malfoy n'est pas mignon !), mais même si tu me plais physiquement parlant c'est aussi et surtout ta personnalité, que j'ai découvert à travers tes lettres qui m'attire… C'est vrai quoi avant ça pour moi Malfoy n'aurait jamais fait un petit ami potable (sans vouloir te vexer) parce que trop con et fils à papa…_

_Mais finalement tu n'es pas du tout comme ça ! Et c'est génial ! Enfin je veux dire, que ça me permet que peut être un jour, quand on ce sera rencontré…_

_En parlant de ça, je ne te dirais pas qui je suis ! Disons que je préfère garder une longueur d'avance ! Mais si tu veux me poser des questions sur mon apparence, j'y répondrais, enfin pas trop que tu puisses cogiter avant de trouver qui je suis !!_

_Sur ce, à bientôt !_

_P'ti loup_

_Draco se laissa choir contre le mur, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi mal, même lorsque sa tante lui avait fait des avances plus que claire. Un frisson de dégout le traversa à cette idée. Mais l'idée fut vite chassée par d'autres réflexions. Ookami savait, il avait comprit qui il était! _

_Draco ne savait plus quoi penser. D'un coté il se sentait trahi par son ami mais d'un autre coté il était soulagé, mais Ookami était-il sincére, était-il vraiment indifférent à son identité ? Vu ce qu'il avait lu il n'était pas en très bon terme et puis... _

_La tête acablait de sentiments divers et de questions plus complexes les une que les autres. Draco partit dans sa chambre et personne ne le revut de la journée..._


	15. Chapter 15

Harry s'empressa de détourner le regard après avoir vu Draco détaché sa lettre de la patte du hibou qu'il lui avait envoyé un peu plus tôt. Le gryffondor remarqua qu'Hermione, assise en face de lui, tentait de l'inclure dans la conversation qu'elle avait avec Neville, mais Harry était bien trop troublé pour écouter ce que la préfète avait à lui dire. Le repas été commencé depuis un petit moment maintenant, mais Harry ne suivait que distraitement ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne mangeait pas vraiment, poussant plus la nourriture du bout de sa fourchette qu'autre chose. Hermione le couvait d'un regard inquiet, mais le brun ne l'avait même pas remarqué trop perdu dans ses pensées. Pensées qui furent coupées quand sa meilleure amie lui adressa la parole.

« - Harry tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Hein, quoi ? répondit le dit Harry après s'être rendu compte que c'était à lui que l'on s'adressait. »

Il ne vit pas les regards qu'échangèrent Neville et Hermione.

« - C'est vrai que t'as l'air complètement ailleurs ! renchérit le brun.

- Non… C'est juste que…

- Oui ? l'encouragea son amie. »

Mais à ce moment là, Draco se leva de la table des serpentards et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui suivre des yeux, admirant la démarche princière du blond. Hermione ne manqua pas l'attention que le survivant portait à son ennemi de toujours et eut un sourire entendu.

« - Cherche pas Neville ! J'ai compris pour quoi notre petit Harry était dans un autre monde ! »

Neville la regarda sas comprendre alors qu'une jolie teinte rosée apparaissait sur les joues de Harry.

« - Harry est amoureux ! s'exclama triomphalement la préfète.

- Mais non, pas du tout, marmonna Harry alors qu'un visage éclatant apparaissait sur le visage de Neville.

- Mais c'est génial ça Harry ! Alors qui est l'heureux élu ?! »

Seul le silence lui répondit, Harry faisant semblant d'être absorbé par son assiette encore à moitié pleine.

« - Allez, Harry tu peux bien nous le dire ! insista Neville. »

Mais il ne put rien tirer du gryffondor, qui pouvait parfois se montrer bien têtu, jusqu'à la fin du repas, qui arriva bien trop lentement au gout du survivant.

_HPDMHPDMHPDM_

Harry ne quittait pas la porte des yeux. Il allait arriver. Il fallait qu'il arrive. Le gryffondor était de plus en plus inquiet. Draco n'était pas réapparu de toute l'après midi. La dernière fois que le brun l'avait vu s'était quand il quittait la grande salle. Et pourtant, il avait eu potion, DCFM et métamorphose qui étaient en commun avec les serpentards. Mais Draco ne s'était présenté à aucun de ses cours et personne ne semblait savoir où il était. L'humeur d'Harry s'en était ressentie. Il s'était une fois de plus pris une semaine de retenue avec le crapaud après cette énervé à cause de ces méthodes d'apprentissage. Le survivant se doutait bien que la disparition de Draco avait un lien avec la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé. Comme il le regrettait maintenant. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il agisse une fois de plus sans réfléchir ? Il avait surement tout gâché ! Son amitié avec Draco et ses chances de pouvoir un jour être accepté. Il s'en mordait les doigts et aurait bien aimé avoir un retourneur de temps pour pouvoir s'empêcher d'écrire et d'envoyer cette lettre. Mais malheureusement, rien ne se passait jamais comme il l'aurait souhaité. Hermione l'avait trainé de force dans la grande salle, arguant qu'il avait déjà assez manqué de repas. Mais Harry n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de partir à la recherche du blond et de tout lui avouer : son identité, son amour pour lui…

Alors que Harry se morfondait à la table des rouges et or, un hibou grand duc fondit dans la grande salle et se laissa planer jusqu'au survivant. Faisant fît de tous les regards posés sur lui, Harry s'emprêsa de décrocher le parchemin et de le dérouler. Son cœur rata un battement quand il reconnut l'écriture fine et stylée de Draco. Il parcourut la lettre à toute vitesse, le cœur battant. Puis sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, le survivant s'enfuit de la grande salle les larmes aux yeux, sous les appels inquiets de sa meilleure amie qui avait vu la détresse de Harry alors que son visage perdait toutes ses couleurs.

Harry se réfugia dans la salle sur demande qui ressemblait à cet instant à un salon simple mais confortable. Il s'assit sur le canapé face à la cheminée et prit sa tête entre les mains, les larmes roulant librement sur ses joues. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait il prit le risque de perdre Draco ? Il fallait absolument qu'il rattrape son erreur ! Il prit le temps de relire la lettre sans se soucier des perles d'eau qui coulaient sur le parchemin faisant baver l'encre par endroit.

_Salut Ookami... _

_Je ne sais même si je veux vraiment te saluer. _

_Je suis furax Ooka, je t'en veux, je te hais... le pire c'est que ce n'est pas vrai... pourquoi tu m'as fais ça petit loup, pourquoi? Je ne voulais pas que tu saches, je ne voulais pas que tu me juges. Tu dois me trouver très con maintenant. Je me sens trahi tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Et pire que tout: j'ai peur. Peur de ce que tu as entendu, peur de ce que tu as compris, peur de ce que tu penses, peur que tu me rejettes surtout! _

_Comment a tu su petit loup? Je n'ai rien dit à personne, de quelle discussion veux-u parler et qu'a tu entendu de celle ci? Et puis autre chose je ne suis pas un fis à papa même avec mon masque en place, sinon c'est que tu as une image de moi qui date de quelque année! Quand au mignon... toi tu as le droit de l'utiliser... je suis ridicule! Je t'ai mentit dés le début Ooka, je ne te hais pas, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que toi... sauf peut être une personne. La seule personne que je hais c'est moi même. Si seulement je n'étais pas aussi faible, je pourrais être la personne que je suis vraiment, et pas me cacher derrière un masque. J'ai peur et j'ai mal Ooka, si je n'étais pas aussi faible, je pourrais peut être avec toi. Je t'en pri__s Ookami, aide moi..._

Il prit un instant pour se calmer et reprendre ses esprits avant de prendre le parchemin et le stylo qu'avait apparaitre la salle pour lui. Il se lança dans la rédaction se sa lettre dans l'espoir d'arriver à rattraper ses bêtises.


	16. Chapter 16

Dans le dortoir des serpentards, caché sous un monticule de couvertures, Draco Malfoy tournait et retournait dans sa tête les phrases qu'avait écrite Ookami dans sa dernière lettre. Le calme du dortoir dans lequel il s'était enfermé fut troublé par l'arrivée impromptue et désagréable de son 'meilleur' ami.

« - Draco ? Tu comptes un jour sortir de là dessous ?

- Noorfgf

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Va mourir la gueule ouverte Blaise !!

- Ok... Qu'est ce qui se passe Dracinouchet ?

- Rien qui ne te regarde Blaisounet, lui répondit la couverture.

- Allez mec bouges toi!! j'ai vu Potter partir vers la volière avant de venir, on va aller le faire chier ! Ca va te remettre d'attaque !! »

Dans un 'quoi' le monticule de couverture explosa pour laisser place à un Draco Malfoy n'ayant rien du Draco Malfoy habituel. Les cheveux en pétard, les habits froissés et les yeux étincelants de colère et les joues rougies par la chaleur de la pièce, Draco se jeta sur le pauvre Blaise qui n'avait rien demandé... Il se mit à secouer son ami comme un prunier en hurlant 'Pas touche Potter, à moi Potter!!' malgrés les 'arrete je vais vomir!' de Blaise. Ne se souciant pas du futur meurtre qui allez bientôt avoir lieu, un hibou toqua à la fenêtre provoquand un mouvement sincro de la tête des deux jeunes hommes vers la droite. Draco ne perdit pas une seconde, lachant Blaise comme une pauvre merde_(S'cusez le langage, je ne fais que taper c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit..__** ange rouge: cafteuse**__)_, Draco se jeta sur la fenêtre manquant de se vautrer avec élégance (Malfoy oblige!). Il ouvrit précipitamment le battant. Il chopa le hibou qui émit un 'hou' de protestation, laissant quelques plumes au passage. Le blond détacha frénétiquement la lettre et manqua de déchirer le parchemin au passage. Ne se préoccupant pas de la présence de Blaise, il parcourut rapidement la lettre.

_Draco, platinum…_

_J'espère que tu liras cette lettre et non que tu l'as jetera ou la brulera ou je ne sais quoi pour la détruire…_

_Pourquoi, mais pourquoi je t'ai envoyé cette lettre ?! je m'en veux tellement si tu pouvais savoir ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser avec cette lettre. Merlin sait que c'était loin d'être le but !_

_Je m'excuse Draco… J'étais tellement inquiet. Tu n'as assisté à aucun des cours de cette après midi… et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'en vouloir je savais que c'était ma faute si tu n'étais pas là !_

_Je… Je t'en prie Draco, pardonne moi. Je peux te jurer que je n'ai pas cherché à savoir qui tu étais. C'est juste arrivé, c'est tout. Disons que j'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ça m'arrive un peu trop souvent en ce moment si tu veux mon avis._

_Sache que je ne te juges pas Draco ! Ce que tu as pu être avant, ou ce que j'ai pu penser de toi avant qu'on se connaisse, ça n'a plus aucune importance pour moi. J'ai tout effacé et j'aimerais que tu sois capable de faire de même pour moi. Notre vrai rencontre, c'est les premières lettres qu'on a échangées._

_Tu n'es pas faible Draco ! Oh non ! Ce n'est pas une faiblesse de se protéger, loin de là. Crois-moi ! Quand j'ai découvert le monde sorcier, j'ai fait confiance à beaucoup de monde quand à ma sécurité, à mon avenir et au final je suis trahi par beaucoup de ces personnes… Et tu peux me croire c'est très douloureux !_

_Mais bon, cette lettre n'est pas pour parler de mes malheurs…_

_Je te propose de me retrouver à la tour d'astronomie, vendredi soir à minuit. Enfin si tu as envie qu'on se voit… je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra parce que je suis totalement accro Dray, je crois que je peux plus me passer de toi, et j'aimerais qu'on passe à une relation un peu plus, comment dire… enfin tu vois quoi…_

_ILU_

_ooka_

_« - Blaise,on est quel jour aujourd'hui ?_

_- Ben vendredi, répondit le brun qui avait lu par dessus l'épaule de son ami._

_- Oh merde! Tu veux dire vendredi, comme vendredi entre jeudi et samedi ?_

_- Oui, c'est ça... je ne sais pas qui c'est cette ooka te rend compltement taré !_

_- T'as même pas idée..._

_- Elle est jolie ?_

_- Elle ?! Qui te dit que c'est une fille !! je pensais que t'avais compris que j'étais plutôt attiré par les mecs..._

_- C'est son vrai nom, le pauvre..._

_- T'es trop con ! »_

_Draco se mit à faire les cent pas autour de Blaise qui commençait à avoir le tournis à force de le suivre des yeux. Le blond lui marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante._

_« - non, je peux pas y aller, mais si j'y vais pas il va mal le prendre... Non je peux pas y aller d'abord je sais même pas qui c'est!! _

_- Hein ?! Tu sais pas avec qui tu fleurte ?!_

_- Blaise ta gueule ! Un mot de plus et je te refais le portrait façon picasso ! » ____**(ange rouge : c'est moi qui l'est trouvée !!)**_

_« - Donc en gros, ce gars tu sais pas qui c'est, si ce n'est que visiblement il est fou de toi et qu'il veut te rencontrer... Et vu ta réaction, il te plait également... Résuma Blaise. Un conseil, vas prendre une douche!! »_

_Draco le regarda partir bouche bée, avant de se jeter dans la salle de bain._

_HPDMHPDMHPDM_

_Harry jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son reflet dans le miroir. Il reboutonna le troisième bouton de sa chemise bleue nuit, pour le déboutonner deux seconde plus tard. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il avait vainement tenté de coiffer, mais ceux-ci partaient dans tous le sens comme pour dire 'il a encore essayé de nous vaincre mais nous sommes toujours là!!'. Il soupira, et retira sa chemise, passant à la place une rouge, qu'il retira pour passer une verte. Trouvant l'une trop gryffondor et l'autre trop serpentard, il resta un instant torse nu contemplant les trois chemises posées sur son lit. Son fléau personnel choisit ce moment là pour entrer dans la pièce accompagné de Dean et Seamus, suivi par Neville, qui sachant qu'Harry se trouvai dans le dortoir s'était empressé de monter à son tour._

_« - Tient, tient, qu'avons nous là ? commença Ron, d'une voix qui n'annonçait rien de bon. »_

_Il se mit à tourner autour de Harry en l'observant pour finalement s'appuyer contre le montant du lit._

_« - Regardez ça les gars, on dirait que Harry a un rendez vous !! Tu va voir ta blondinette ? »_

_Harry lui lançant un regard dédaigneux mais ne répondit rien, se contenta d'attraper la chemise bleue et de l'enfiler._

_« - Ben alors t'as perdu ta langue ? C'est Malfoy qui te l'a prise ?_

_- Plutôt que de te préoccuper de ma vie amoureuse, tu devrais te préoccuper de la tienne! Oh pardon, c'est vrai t'en a plus!! Faut dire aussi que je la comprends Hermione ! Qui voudrait sortir avec un crétin comme toi ?! »_

_A peine eut-il finit sa phrase, qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le miroir par Ron qui fulminait et qui visiblement s'appretait à le frapper. Ce fut la voix de Neville qui l'en empêcha. _

_« - Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça ! C'est sûr que tu n'aura plus aucune chance avec __**elle**__ sinon... »_

_Le rouquin sembla hésiter un moment puis fini par relacher Harry et sortit de la pièce suvit pas les deux autres gryffondors. Harry défroissa le devant de sa chemise, et se tourna vers son ami._

_« - Merci !_

_- A ton service ! De toute manière, ça m'étonnerait qu'Hermione accepte de ressortir avec lui... »_

_Harry acquiesça et soupira tristement. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Que Ron le déteste... Mais il voulait être heureux et si Ron n'acceptait pas qu'il soit gay, alors tant pis pour lui ! Neville vint s'assoir sur son lit._

_« - Alors, t'as un rendez vous ? »_

_Harry acquiesça._

_« - Avec Malfoy ?_

_- Oui, mais... c'est un peu compliqué..._

_- Toutes les histoires le sont..._

_- Surement... En même temps on ne peut pas dire que j'ai beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine... »_

_Neville n'eut pas le temps de répondre, deux coups discret à la porte les interrompirent. Ils échangèrent un regard. Une seule personne était susceptible de venir les voir et de frapper avant d'entrer. Neville alla ouvrir à Hermione._

_« - Ca va ? Je viens de voir Ron descendre et il avait l'air d'être assez en colère..._

_- Oui, ça va on a éviter la casse... plaisanta à moitié Harry._

_- Woaw !! Harry ! T'es super craquant comme ça!! Là c'est clair que Malfoy va te sauter dessus ! »_

_Harry ne peut s'empecher de rougir, il n'avait pas vraiment choisi cette tenue pour que Draco lui saute dessus. Bon d'accord, peut être un peu..._

_« - Tient ça me fait penser que j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! » _

_Hermion attrapa sa baguette et avant que Harry puisse faire quoi que se soit, elle lui lança un sort._

_« Rectifia occulta ! »_

_Le rayon blanc le frappa et tout devient flou autour de lui._

_« - Heu... Mione, je vois plus rien!!_

_- Ah les garçons je vous jure ! »_

_Elle s'approcha du brun et lui retira ses lunettes._

_« - Et là c 'est mieux ? »_

_Harry cligna des paupières quelques secondes et regarda autour de lui bouche bée._

_« - Hermione ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- je t'adore !! c'est génial !! j'ai plus besoin de ces affreuses lunettes !! Et ça dure combien de temps ?_

_- c'est permanent!!_

_- C'est définitif ?! Hermione je t'adore!!_

_- oui je sais tu me l'as déjà dit!! »_

_Elle regarda amusée, la réaction de son ami. On arurait dit un gosse à qui on venait d'annoncer que noël serait tous les jours._

___HPDMHPDMHPDM_

_Harry courait comme un dératé dans les couloirs. Arriver en retard à son propre rendez vous c'est un comble, mais c'est ce qu'il lui arriverait certainement s'il ne se dépéchait pas. Malheureusement pour lui, au détour d'un couloir, il percuta une personne trop bien connue : Severus Rogue, terreur des cachots. Il se releva et s'éloigna de quelques pas._

_« - euh, professeur, euh je sais que le couvre feu est mais, euh... »_

_Rogue regardait son élève bafouiller ses explications tout en le détaillant. Il réprima le sourire qui essayait de s'inscrire sur ses lèvres. Il avait croisé son filleul quelques instants plus tôt et la présence de Potter, non loin d la tour d'astronomie à cette heure tardive de la nuit ne laissat aucun doute quand à l'identité du correspondant de Draco. Passant à coté de son élève sans preter plus attention à son discours, il continua son chemin. Il s'arreta cependant quelques mètres plus loin._

_« - Que ce soit clair Potter ! Vous ne m'avez jamais vu ! La prochaine fois prenez votre cape... Et dépéchez vous vous allez être en retard... »_

_Harry resta un moement interdit aprés les paroles de son professeur avant de reprendre sa course folle vers la tour._

_Draco commençait à penser que Ookami s'était moqué de lui. Il était assis sur un des crénaux de la tour son regard tourné vers les étoiles. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de sursauter en sentant un poids sur son genou. Il baissa lentement les yeux et réprima un déglutissement en croisant le regard du loup qui avait posé sa tête sur ses jambes._

_« - Ooka ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. »_

_Seul un grondement et un clignement d'oeil lui répondit. Il se releva et détailla l'animagus. Il était assez impressionnant pour un jeune loup. Le pelage d'un noir corbeau, il devait au moins faire un bon mètre de haut. Son regrd doré pallietté de vert semblait le sonder au plus profond de son âme._

_« - Wow, on peut dire que t'es plutôt impressionnant et magnifique... »_

_Le loup sembla sourire à la remarque._

_« - hum, tu comptes rester comme ça toute la soirée ? Non parce que tu disais dans ta lettre qu'on devait se rencontrer... Tu triches un peu là... »_

_Le loup poussa un petit gémissement, baissant la tête et rabattant ses oreilles sur sa tête, il leva vers le blond un regard de chien battu._

_« - Tu as peur ? Tu sais que t'as aucune raison.. Je veux dire tu sais qui je suis et pourtant tu me rejettes pas. De nous deux, c'est moi qui avait le plus à perdre non. »_

_Draco se baissa et enlaça le loup. Celui-ci posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon et soupira de bien être. Mais bientôt, ce ne fut plus un loup que Draco serrait dans ses bras, mais un garçon à la chevelure de jais. Harry passa ses bras autour du corps du blond et caressa tendrement son dos. Etrangement, le blond semblait ne plus vouloir bouger._

_« - Je suppose que c'est le moment de vérité ? »_

_Harry ne répondit rien mais resserra ses bras autour du serpentard._

_« - Avant, je dois te dire quelque chose... Je ne sais pas de ce que tu as attendu de ma conversation de l'autre jours, mais il est possible que tu ne sois pas... comment dire tout à fait le seul dans mon coeur... »_

_A la plus grande surprise de Draco, Ookami n'eut aucune réaction, se contentant de caresser son dos. Mais si le blond avait pu voir le visage de Harry, il aurait vu un large sourire éclairé son visage. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry s'écarta lentement du serpentard tout en restant dans ses bras. Il regarda le visage de Draco et s'apperçut que le blond avait fermé les yeux._

_« - Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis là » murmura-t-il à l'oreille du blond._

_Il remarqua le froncement de sourcil de Draco. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux brutalement et entrouvit les lèvres pour parler mais seul un gémissement lui échappa quand Harry l'embrassa._


End file.
